Son of the Moon Archer: The Lightning Thief (Traducción)
by Danko234
Summary: Como dice el titulo es una traducción, esto es la historia de Musical Dragon Rider. Simplemente le pedí permiso para poder traducir el Fanfic que el hizo, si quieren leerlo en su idioma original vayan a su historia.
1. Jinchuuriki en otro mundo

Capítulo 1: Jinchuuriki en otro mundo.

 **¡Hola chicos! Siento no actualizar nuevas historias, Porque ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando intentas leer los fanfics de otras personas mientras buscas ideas y te gusta lo que lees y sigues haciéndolo una y otra vez? Así es como me siento porque incluso si lo intento, me distraigo fácilmente con eso.  
**

 **( Nota del traductor: Yo también v': )**

 **De todos modos, esta es una nueva historia que he estado escribiendo mientras estoy en la escuela. Porque estaba un poco aburrido sobre el tema o el maestro a veces nos da tiempo libre para hacer lo que queramos. Esto fue inspirado por SoulReaperCrewe, del cual saqué algunas partes de su historia pero hice la mía diferente. El resumen es que Artemisa, la diosa olímpica, es la madre de Naruto, lo visitó solo para descubrir que no era aclamado como Minato deseaba, por lo que ella lo llevó junto con Anko y Yugao, que lo cuidan, al reino de los dioses. Allí él crece y vive una vida que debería ser con sus mejores amigos Percy y Grover. Sin embargo, se entera de que es un semidiós y se entera de que el Máster Bolt de Zeus fue robado y que se está culpando a Percy.**

 **Te advertiré que Naruto es OOC en esto y op al principio. No es un Dios, pero probablemente está al nivel de Kakashi cuando era genin y tiene 3 líneas de sangre, 4 afinidades, eventualmente 5 y dos contratos de convocatoria. Ah, y Kurama será bueno, así que llénalo! ¿No te gusta?, entonces no lo leas! Tan fácil como hacer eso es suficiente.**

 **De todos modos es momento de empezar la historia.**

Una figura estaba en lo alto de un tejado mirando al pueblo de su difunto amante. Han pasado ocho años desde que se fue de este lugar, ocho años desde que dejó a su niño, su hijo. Ahora tuvo tiempo para hacer una visita rápida y aprender cómo ha estado viviendo su hijo. Ella lo dejó con la gente en la que confiaba. Ella es una diosa pero no es una de las diosas de este reino, no. Ella vino del reino olímpico. Ella es Artemisa la diosa de la caza, el parto, la luna y la castidad, uno de los dioses olímpicos.

Tuvo un día muy estresante cuando terminó de cazar con sus cazadores, y con las constantes peleas de su gemelo Apolo, Dios del Sol y su molesta rival, Afrodita, Diosa del Amor, insistiendo en que tenía que encontrar a alguien. Ella se enojó y digamos que esto hizo a que nunca intentarán presionarla otra vez. Así que decidió tomarse unas vacaciones en las naciones elementales donde conoció a su amante.

Fue una reunión inusual, ella se preguntaba alrededor del bosque ya que las naciones elementales se sentían mucho más limpias en su reino. Se encontró con un grupo de bandidos pensando que ella era un civil común, estaba a punto de alcanzar su arco cuando hubo múltiples destellos de color amarillo y todos los bandidos cayeron muertos o inconscientes mientras un hombre estaba entre ella y el grupo. Llevaba una camisa azul de manga larga sobre ella había una chaqueta verde antibalas. Para la parte inferior tenía un pantalón azul oscuro pegado al final con una funda atada en el muslo derecho y una bolsa en la parte posterior de la cadera. La última cosa que tenía vestido fue una bata blanca que alcanzó la mitad de su espinilla y con llamas rojas en el borde inferior de la gabardina. Su característica más distintiva era el pelo rubio de punta con dos flequillos que enmarcan su rostro y sus ojos azul claro. Este era Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage de la hoja y el Flash Amarillo.

Al principio ella se sorprendió por su apariencia, pero rápidamente se convirtió en ira. ella lo atacó mientras él esquivaba y seguía diciendo que no quería hacer daño. Pensó que ella necesitaba ayuda, pero por lo que ha pasado él terminó elogiando las habilidades que ella tenía. Terminó llevándola hacia la aldea para que no la emboscaran de nuevo. Protestó al principio, pero termino cediendo y le dio las gracias, aunque de mala gana ya que ella tenía un odio profundo hacia los hombres. Ella descubrió que él era el líder de su aldea y rápidamente asumió que se jactaría de su logro y se sorprendió de que él confesó que él solo se había convertido en Hokage cuando detuvo la tercera guerra shinobi. Minato le había regalado una casa donde podía vivir si quería quedarse, y lo hizo se quedó en la aldea.

Al caminar por el pueblo, los hombres la miraron de inmediato, mientras que las mujeres estaban celosas y enojadas por su aspecto. Ella casi había matado a un hombre cuando Minato llegó diciendo que estaba bajo su protección y nadie se acercará a ella si valoraban sus vidas. Por supuesto que ella había estado conmocionada y conmovida. Le sorprendió, el hecho de que lo hiciera. El hacer esto podría causar que su posición como Hokage fuera revocado. Conmovida, porque era la primera vez que un hombre la defendía, sin contar a su hermano Apolo ni a ninguno de sus familiares, ya que lo hizo por su propia voluntad.

Después de unos meses se conocieron mejor, al principio ella no le habló mucho. Solo quedándome en silencio y solo respondí como lo haría un Aburame con solo unas pocas palabras. Más tarde, ella se abrió y notó que sonrió y se rió cada vez que estaba con él. Estaba muy confundida al respecto y habló con Minato, donde él la invitó a una cita. Se sonrojó tan fuerte cuando se lo habían pedido que solo pudiera tartamudear un "Sí", como lo haría cierta Hyuuga. Salieron, tuvieron una cena sencilla en la cima de la montaña Hokage y ella amó cada segundo de la cita que tuvieron. Pronto se enamoró de Minato. También se enteró de que él era un semidiós y se sorprendió al escuchar que ella no era la única que tendría un hijo. Le dijo quién era ella realmente, temiendo que él traicione su confianza, pero se alegró de no haberla tratado como lo hicieron los demás. Aunque a veces bromeaba llamándole "Lady Artemis" o "Milady".

 **( Nota del traductor: no se a que se refiere con "se sorprendió al escuchar que ella no era la única que tendría un hijo" aún si lo intente traducir yo mismo no le encontré sentido puede que no entienda qué quiere decir, así que use el traductor de Google :P Si alguien sabe que quiere dar a entender eso, les dejo la línea en su idioma original: and was shocked to hear that she was not the only one who would have a child.)**

Se quedó un año conociendo al predecesor de Minato, el tercer Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. Su último y único alumno, Kakashi Hatake. Su novia anterior, Kushina Uzumaki. Cuando se enteró de que Kushina era su novia anterior, inmediatamente le preguntó qué le hizo y amenazó con cortar lo que lo convertía en un hombre. Afortunadamente para el, Kushina explicó que había estado saliendo en dos años antes y las cosas no funcionaron con ellos, así que decidieron separarse pero aún permanecían como amigos. Ambas mujeres se consideraban como hermanas y ambas se llevaban bien. Minato siempre le asustaba que ellas tuvieran esa sonrisa dulce y aterradora.

Luego llegó un mes, supo que estaba embarazada. Primero se sintió confundida sobre cómo abordar esta situación, pero cuando vio a su hijo en la pantalla del monitor, decidió que la amaría incondicionalmente, incluso si su hijo fuera un niño. Ella también lo haría a la antigua usanza, como lo hacían los mortales.

Luego llegó el día en que su hijo sería traído al mundo, lo que, desafortunadamente, tiene que ser hecho en un trabajo insoportable y prolongado, lo que la impulsó a gritarle a su amante: "¡CUANDO TE TENGA EN MIS MANOS, ME ASEGURARÉ PERSONALMENTE EN CONVERTIRTE EN UNA CHICA BASTARDO!"

Ella dio a luz a un niño. Su hijo tenía cabello rubio como Minato y ojos azules, pero en esos ojos tenía un brillo plateado como el de ella. Solo mirarlo hizo un lugar inmóvil en su corazón.

La felicidad fue en vano. Porque ese día también fue un día oscuro cuando un Bijuu más específico, el zorro de nueve colas, atacó la aldea y sucedió. Su amante se sacrificó para salvar el pueblo y la única manera de hacerlo era sellarlo. Y el mejor sacrificio fue su hijo.

Estaba débil y pegada a su cama por haber dado a luz. En esa noche, ella lloró en silencio mientras sostenía a su hijo, Naruto, cerca de ella mientras caían las lágrimas. El espíritu de Minato no podría ir a su mundo después de la muerte, ya que este mundo es diferente al de ella. Los que nacieron en las naciones elementales irían al Shinigami, él era el dios de la muerte de ese mundo. Agregue el hecho de que su hijo es ahora el jinchuuriki de una gran bestia que rivaliza, o más que Typhoon, la perdición de los olímpicos.

Habían pasado ocho años de esa noche y ocho años desde que estuvo en las naciones elementales. Ocho años de la muerte de su amante y ocho años desde que había tomado una decisión desgarradora.

El día que ella dejó a su precioso hijo.

Ella era una diosa olímpica, y todos los semidioses deben ser dejados con sus padres mortales. Su amante y amiga Kushina habían muerto su hijo no tenía un padre que pudiera admirar. Ella quería llevárselo , pero a su padre; Zeus, el rey de los olímpicos, el único que supo de su hijo la obligó a regresar a su mundo.

Antes de irse, Zeus le dio una hora para despedirse como un acto de bondad, algo por lo que estaba agradecida. Pasó la hora con su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho mientras lo mecía para dormir. Una vez que llegó el momento, entregó a su hijo a la gente que sentía que podía confiar en Hiruzen Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, el último estudiante de su amante, Jiraiya, el sabio sapo, el mentor de su amante. Le habían prometido de que él estaría a salvo y cuidado.

Después de besar a su hijo y de decirle adiós, ella lo entregó y desapareció. No la volvieron a ver en las naciones elementales.

Pero ahora ella regresó solo para ver a su hijo, había estado esperando que él se pareciera a su padre y fuera uno de los hombres o el único hombre que le importaría.

Ella fue interrumpida cuando una multitud corrió por una esquina persiguiendo algo, sintiéndose un poco curiosa y con una sensación de temor burbujeante en su estómago, ella siguió a la multitud. Aterrizó en un techo y los encontró en un callejón, arrojando cosas de botellas rotas a Kunais, siguió la trayectoria hacia donde apuntaban los objetos y la vista hizo que sus ojos se abrieran con horror y su sangre se enfriará. La multitud golpeaba a un niño que no parecía tener más de ocho años. El niño tenía el pelo rubio, ojos azules con un brillo plateado en ellos y seis marcas de nacimiento, tres en cada mejilla.

Ella lo reconoció como solo haberlo visto una sola vez. Estaban golpeando a su Naruto.

Su hijo.

Ella apretó sus puños con ira. Su cuerpo temblaba de rabia maternal cuando brotes de plata empezaron a chispear alrededor de su cuerpo. Mientras eso ocurría, sin saberlo, ella afectó a la luna, la luna gris plateada se volvió roja cuando el viento se levantó y se convirtió en una fuerte brisa.

La multitud lo notó y susurraron entre ellos.

"¿Qué le está pasando a la luna?"

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"¡El Kyuubi! ¡Debe estar haciéndolo!" uno exclamó.

'Es por eso ... piensan que mi bebé es el Kyuubi', pensó. Entonces vio a uno de los ninjas en la multitud, a un chunin, sacando un kunai y corría hacia su hijo con la intención de matarlo. Su instinto como madre le dieron un impulso y saltó en medio, atrapando al chunin por la garganta y lo arrojó hacia la multitud.

La multitud gritó de rabia, diciéndole quién es ella y si es una amante de los demonios, en voz baja que tenía poder y estaba lleno de rabia habló.

"Alejense de mi hijo".

Entonces se desató el infierno.

 **( Nota del traductor: Por hacer eso al pobre de Naruto se los van a chingar a todos. xD )**

-Momentos antes con Naruto-

Naruto había terminado de comer su cena en el puesto de ramen y pensó en las bromas que hizo hoy. Hizo una broma a las tiendas que lo habían echado. Puso bombas de pintura en ellas a través de sellos y para cuando todos encontrarán la bomba, explote y cubra todo en colores neón u oscuros. También robó algunos pergaminos y algunos kunai o shuriken de los shinobis que pasaban junto a él y, por último, pintó el monumento de Hokage a plena luz del día con un mono "naranja que mata". Realmente fue una pena, que las cosas shinobi fueran robadas por un simple estudiante de la academia, a el Hokage le costaría mucho estar orgulloso de su nieto sustituto o avergonzarse de lo indulgente que se habían vuelto sus shinobi.

Ahora, él está caminando hacia su apartamento. Bien, quizás te preguntes por qué un niño como él viviría solo. En pocas palabras, el orfanato lo echó de él cuando tenía cuatro años y vivió en las calles durante seis meses antes de que el Hokage lo encontrara. El Hokage luego le dio un apartamento en el barrio rojo para que los aldeanos no lo golpearan. Las personas en el distrito rojo no le hicieron nada y viceversa, en realidad trataron de ayudar de vez en cuando cuando necesitaba comida o ropa.

 **(Nota del traductor: Como es que los aldeanos del barrio Rojo no le hicieron nada si se supone que ellos serían los primeros en atacar. O simplemente los demás aldeanos son muy tontos, creo que lo segundo sería la opción correcta. ¿No creen?)**

También tiene la sensación de que alguien estaba observando desde lejos. Al principio, pensó que alguien lo estaba acosando o espiando, pero la sensación era más una sensación de satisfacción. Era como lo miraban sus guardias, pero esto estaba más lleno de emoción, cuidado y amor.

Era lo mismo cuando miraba el cielo nocturno, podía sentir que alguien en el cielo le sonreía y eso lo hacía sentir cálido por dentro.

Dio la vuelta a una esquina y se encontró con un puño en la cara, se tambaleó hacia atrás con la nariz. Mirando hacia arriba, vio a una multitud que llevaba botellas rotas, kunais, clubes, en sus manos, listos para golpearlo. Maldijo mentalmente que se había olvidado de los aldeanos, durante su cumpleaños, el pueblo organizaba un festival para celebrar la derrota de los Kyuubi y formaban una multitud en secreto cuando lo llamaban "caza de zorros" y trataban de golpearlo o matarlo a él involuntariamente. No es que les importe, ya que estarían contentos si él muriera. Después de eso, lo dejarían sangrando hasta morir antes de que el ANBU que lo vigilaba lo llevara al hospital.

Realmente deseaba que sus hermanos sustitutos pudieran ayudarlo, pero el consejo sabía que sus guardias no lo veían como el "demonio", lo que sea que eso signifique. Así que tratarían de enviarlos a misiones a largo plazo siempre que tuvieran la oportunidad. Ahora corría como nunca en su vida por el pueblo, tratando de evitar y perder a la multitud mientras le lanzaban cosas. Su ropa ahora estaba hecha jirones y sangraba levemente por los cortes que obtiene de las cosas que fueron arrojadas. Se metió debajo de un montón de cajas, giró a la izquierda y encontró un callejón sin salida.

Se dio la vuelta para escapar, pero se detuvo cuando apareció la multitud, un ninja y probablemente chunin, dirigiéndose a ellos: "¡Vamos gente! ¡Terminemos lo que comenzó el Cuarto!" Obtuvo un rugido en aprobación cuando comenzaron a golpear a Naruto. Dicho niño simplemente se quedó quieto, ni siquiera derramó una lágrima cuando lo hicieron. Fue golpeado, pateado, apuñalado, quemado y electrocutado. Él solo hizo una mueca o gruñó todo el tiempo desde que se enteró de que cada vez que suplicaba que paren, lo golpeaban más de lo normal, así que decidió no gritar.

Después de una hora de golpes, se quedo allí en su propio charco de sangre, con cortes quemados y suciedad. Su ropa era solo un trapo por ahora. La mafia admiró su trabajo y notó que la luna tenía un color rojo sangre y el viento que los rodeaba comenzó a levantarse, murmuraron entre ellos.

"¿Qué le está pasando a la luna?"

"¿Que esta pasando?"

"¡Debe ser el Kyuubi haciéndolo!"

'Kyuubi? ¿De qué están hablando?' El chico pensó mientras lentamente se sentía un sueño. Luego escuchó un estruendo y un ruido sordo, luego escuchó una voz que anhelaba escuchar.

"Alejate de mi hijo". Antes de que se desmayara.

-Mindscape-

…Goteo…

Escucho un sonido…

…Gota…

Parecía al de una gota de agua…

…Goteo…

Sintió que su cuerpo tocaba el agua pero ni siquiera estaba ojos azules se abrieron bruscamente cuando se incorporó apresuradamente, mirando alrededor. Vio que estaba en una alcantarilla, "Genial, primero me golpearon sin razón aparente y luego me tiraron a una alcantarilla. ¿Que sigue? ¿Un bijuu va a comerme?" se pregunta a sí mismo.

"Probablemente sabrás bien para mi kit, incluso podría considerarte mi aperitivo" Una profunda y escalofriante voz sonó detrás de él. El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz, se dio la vuelta antes de quedarse helado de incredulidad y miedo. Había una jaula, una jaula gigante, con un papel en el centro con el kanji de sello. Detrás de la jaula se divirtieron los ojos rojo sangre con aberturas para las pupilas que lo miraban. Dio un paso atrás y la oscuridad en la jaula se oscureció y reveló un zorro gigante con nueve colas que se balanceaban detrás de él de una manera aburrida.

"Kyuubi ..." el niño espiro. En respuesta, el Kyuubi solo dio una sonrisa vulpina, mostrando sus afilados caninos, "¿Entonces mi contenedor sabe quién soy? Al menos no eres tan tonto como esos aldeanos", dijo. El niño respiró hondo asustado. ¿Por qué decía que era su contenedor? Luego, como un montón de ladrillos, recordó las palabras que le decían. Lo llamaban un demonio, un monstruo. La etiqueta de sellado y por qué los Kyuubi lo llamaron su contenedor. Aprendió en clase que en algunas aldeas tenían un bijuu que controlaban para usar, sin embargo, se dijo que el bijuu está sellado en una persona para usar los poderes de su inquilino. Él era un Jinchuriki, "Entonces conectaste los puntos. Si, eres un Jinchuriki, pero la diferencia es que tú eres tú y yo solo estoy sellado dentro de ti. ¿De verdad? Esperaba que tuvieras una rabieta como el niño que eres" Reflexionó.

Naruto tenía una marca en su cabeza, "Sí, bueno, habría sucedido si no me hubieran forzado a crecer a un ritmo más rápido que a los niños normales", replicó. El zorro asintió con la cabeza, pero el chico vio que estaba asintiendo con tristeza: "Sí ... Los kits de tu edad no deberían haber sido forzados a la vida que tienes ahora. No te trataron de la misma manera que mis contenedores anteriores". Esto llamó la atención de Naruto.

El contenedor inclinó su cabeza confundido como lo haría un perro, "¿Soy tu segundo contenedor, entonces?". El bijuu negó con la cabeza 'no', "Eres mi tercer contenedor, kit".

"¿Quién es el segundo entonces? Solo conozco al primero, Mito Uzumaki, la esposa del Primer Hokage, y creo que un miembro del clan Uzumaki que era conocido por sus increíbles habilidades de kenjutsu y lo mejor en el arte del Fuinjutsu", dijo. El zorro simplemente se quedó allí escuchando y tuvo que admitir que está impresionado por el conocimiento que el rubio tiene del clan olvidado: "Los idiotas en el pueblo son más idiotas de lo que pensaba". El kit conoce su historia, es realmente una pena que esos tontos hayan perdido un gran tesoro. Bueno, como dice el dicho, "la basura de un hombre es el tesoro de otro hombre" o es un zorro ahora? Meh 'el zorro pensó con una sonrisa.

"De todos modos, mis contenedores anteriores eran Kushina Uzumaki, ella murió cuando un hombre con una máscara espiral me sacó de ella. No recuerdo mucho, todo lo que sé cuando me liberé vi un ojo rojo y luego todo lo demás estaba borroso. Luego me doy cuenta de que la cuarta me encerró. Y antes de que preguntes, no, ella no es tu madre. Ella fue tu madrina ". Dijo el biju mientras bajaba la cabeza para poder mirar a Naruto con atención. Dicho chico estaba pensando por qué el cuarto lo eligió. De los libros que leyó sobre el cuarto, sí, Naruto realmente lo lee, lo encuentra un pasatiempo y también siente curiosidad por todo. Sabía que el hombre era un hombre noble y las imágenes que vio, se dio cuenta de que se parecía mucho a él. Simplemente quite las marcas de bigotes y agregue flequillo y tendrá un chibi Yondaime. Luego sus ojos se abrieron en shock, su padre era Yondaime, su ídolo, el que selló a los Kyuubi en él.

"¿Así que ahora sabes quién es tu padre?" Sonaba más como una declaración, pero él consiguió un asentimiento todavía.

"Tu padre era un hombre honorable, no podía pedirle a ningún otro niño que soportara la carga de ser un Jinchuuriki e incluso como padre, todavía era Hokage, así que solo tenía una opción y eso era sellarlo dentro de ti. Él te eligió porque cree en ti ". El Kyuubi explicó, él dejó que la información se hundiera por un tiempo. El zorro puede ver la comprensión en los ojos del niño antes de que sus rasgos se suavicen, "Y por lo que vale la pena, kit, por soportar un dolor tan grande, lo siento". Naruto levantó la vista sorprendido, no esperaba que el gran Kyuubi no Kitsune se disculparía con él. Miró a los ojos del bijuu y solo puede ver la verdad, la tristeza y la pena. 'Tal vez todo sobre el bijuu acerca de ser una criatura sin sentido estaba mal. "Simplemente fueron mal entendidos, ya que nunca tratamos de hacernos amigos", pensó el chico rubio. Camina hacia el zorro atravesando la jaula y se detiene.

El Kyuubi al ver a Naruto caminar hacia él cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió una mano en su hocico. Al mirar hacia abajo, pudo ver que el chico de ojos azules tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, no la máscara que colocaría en una feliz y afortunada fachada, no, era una sonrisa genuina. "Te perdono Kyuubi." Esto hizo que la boca del bijuu se abriera con incredulidad, lo perdonó cuando fue la razón por la que fue golpeado diariamente en su aldea. "Los niños de mi edad probablemente huirían de ti, pero yo no. No veo a la bestia sin sentido como dicen los demás, solo veo una criatura incomprendida, que quiere ser aceptada y te acepto. Ya no eres el Kyuubi no Kitsune. Eres mi compañera, mi consciente y mi amiga, "dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. El Kyuubi se sorprendió, el chico lo aceptó y su respeto por él había subido. El chico no lo insultó la primera vez que lo vio solo con curiosidad, y el chico lo reconoce como un amigo, un amigo.

Entonces vio algo que pensó que nunca volvería a ver, su creador o su padre, sino simplemente una figura espectral de él. El Sabio de los Seis Caminos, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, parado detrás del niño con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro con una mano en el hombro del niño. Los ojos del Kyuubi se ensancharon ligeramente antes de dejar que una sonrisa adornara su cara vulpina, 'Viejo sabio ... Creo que encontré al compañero que me has dicho antes. No te decepcionaré. Tanto a tí como al kit, 'pensó el zorro. Fue entonces cuando ambos sintieron que Naruto comenzaba a despertarse, "estás a punto de despertarte".El rubio asintió cuando sus pies comenzaron a desvanecerse, "Sí. Supongo que hablaré pronto", hizo una pausa. "¿Pero tienes un nombre al que pueda llamarte? No quiero llamarte Kyuubi para siempre". preguntó.Una vez más, el zorro se sorprendió, pero no obstante sonríe, "Es Kurama", dijo ahora con el nombre de Kurama con una sonrisa. Naruto también sonrió, dio un saludo antes de desvanecerse por completo, dejando a Kyuubi agradecido y satisfecho.

- **Tiempo presente y fuera del paisaje mental** -

Al escuchar las palabras que salieron de su boca, la multitud comenzó a gritar maldiciones a la mujer que tenía delante. El chunin que tiró a otro, se levantó y comenzó a sacar sus kunais.

"No volverás a caer sobre nosotros, señora. Ahora, ¿por qué no te rindes solo con nosotros? Prometemos que seremos amables", dijo el Chunin. Ella solo les frunció el ceño antes de que su arco estuviera en su mano, y tan rápido como un rayo disparó dos flechas. Le dio justo entre los ojos. Cayó en el suelo muerto.

Los civiles estaban en shock, se quedaron paralizados cuando sintieron la ira y la intención de Matar irradiando a la mujer. Pueden ver el destello de su muerte ante sus ojos y algunos de ellos casi se orinan en sus pantalones.

Luego, Artemisa mira al resto con sus fríos y plateados ojos plateados. "Piérdete", su tono era el mismo que el hielo que podía congelar un objeto. No necesitaban que se lo dijeran dos veces y retrocedieron asustados, no queriendo sentir la ira de una diosa, no es que necesiten saber eso, pero sería una buena medida.

Cuando finalmente se fueron, ella hizo una reverencia mientras se dirigía hacia su hijo y se arrodilló, tomando su cabeza en su regazo.

Podía ver numerosas heridas en su cuerpo y su cuerpo volvió a temblar de rabia y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

"Mi bebé, siento mucho haberte dejado aquí solo. Debería haberte llevado conmigo como quise. Malditas esas antiguas reglas", juró. Sacó una bolsa con piezas de ambrosía. Luego los cortó en trozos pequeños y los puso en la boca de Naruto, ayudándolo a tragar.

Luego sacó una pequeña vil de néctar y dejó caer unas gotas en la boca de su hijo. Una vez que sintió que ya había tenido suficiente, los guardó. Ella miró por encima de su cuerpo y puede ver que ya estaba reparando las heridas. Sin embargo, notó un leve resplandor rojo en las heridas que eran fatales y podía escuchar el chisporroteo, así como el vapor que sale.

"Veo que también lo estás cuidando", murmuró ella.

Mientras observa cómo se recupera el cuerpo de Naruto, puede sentir a cuatro personas dirigiéndose a ella. Después de un minuto, el Hokage y tres ANBU aterrizaron detrás de ella.

Hiruzen observó los alrededores y puede ver a una mujer con su nieto sustituto en su regazo, pero pudo ver que había manchas de sangre en la ropa del niño. Luego dos chunins muertos.

Entonces, tanto Hiruzen como el perro enmascarado ANBU vieron quién es la mujer. Se quedaron sin aliento cuando Artemis los miró, más específicamente al Hokage.

"Hiruzen, ¿quieres explicar por qué mi hijo es golpeado en su cumpleaños?"

Los otros dos ANBU Neko y Hebi abren sus ojos detrás de sus máscaras cuando escuchan eso.

También se sorprendieron cuando su compañero de equipo y Hokage hicieron una reverencia a la mujer.

"Artemis p-por favor déjanos explicarte, he estado tratando de ayudar al joven Naruto tanto como pude, pero cuando Minato murió, el consejo tomó la mayor parte de mi poder. Solo pude hacer todo lo que mi edad ya está alcanzando. Para mí, "dijo el viejo Hokage.

El perro enmascarado ANBU también asintió con la cabeza: "Sí, señora Artemis, también he estado ayudando a Naruto junto con mis compañeros de equipo que no lo ven como el zorro. Lo guardamos en las sombras pero el consejo ha estado tratando de enviarnos a tomar Misiones más largas, así que no podemos ayudarlo en momentos como este "

.Artemisa los miró a los ojos y pudo ver que eran honestos y también hicieron buenos puntos. Ella no podía culparlos, pero estaba enojada. No a ellos, sino sobre todo al consejo civil y los ancianos. "Está bien, puedo ver que intentas lo mejor que puedes para ayudar a mi hijo y por eso estoy agradecido".

"Gracias por escucharnos, Artemisa, pero tal vez deberíamos llevar esto a la torre para que podamos dejar descansar al joven Naruto y puedo explicarte lo que ha sucedido", sugirió el invocador de monos. Artemisa estuvo de acuerdo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo, obteniendo un pequeño gruñido de su garganta que sonaba como un ronroneo. Se rieron entre dientes o se rieron de esto. Hiruzen colocó una mano en el hombro de la diosa mientras Artemisa se aferraba a Naruto. El viejo Kage hizo un gesto a la ANBU para que la siguiera mientras usaba la técnica de parpadeo del cuerpo y desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas.

- **Torre Hokage** -

Cuando llegaron, Artemis colocó rápidamente a Naruto en un sofá que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Hiruzen hizo un gesto al ANBU para que se quitaran la máscara y lo hicieron mientras Artemisa los estudiaba.

La que usaba la máscara de gato es una chica que tiene cabello púrpura que bajó hasta la mitad de su espalda y tenía los ojos de ónix con labios flexibles, esta era Yugao Uzuki. El segundo llevaba la máscara de serpiente, tenía un cabello negro que tenía una forma de abanico y los mismos ojos de ónix, este era Anko Mitarashi. El último era masculino, aunque ella no lo odiaba por el hecho de que protegió a Naruto desde el día en que nació. Tenía el cabello plateado que se levantaba y tenía el ojo izquierdo cerrado con una cicatriz que se le corría. Lo que lo hizo especial fue que llevaba una máscara que le cubría la nariz cuando simplemente sonrió con los ojos, era Kakashi Hatake, el último estudiante de su difunto amante.  
Anko y Yugao se enfrentaron mientras Artemisa gruñía molesta. En ese entonces, Artemis había intentado deshacerse de la estúpida máscara sólo para fallar, cómicamente antes de que se rindiera cuando estaba embarazada de Naruto. Los dos ANBU, sin embargo, también lo intentaron pero nunca pudieron sacarlo. Su plan siempre sería contraproducente cuando pensaban que se habían quitado la máscara.

"Hola, señora Artemisa", saludó Kakashi. Incluso si él estaba usando una máscara, se podía ver una sonrisa oculta detrás de ella.

Dijo que la diosa suspiró: "Y pensé que te quitarías la máscara cuando ya tuvieras una". Ella sonrió suavemente al shinobi de un ojo, "Gracias por proteger a Naruto, Kakashi".

El joven adolescente simplemente se echó a reír, "No fue un problema para mi señora. Me divertí mucho observándolo jugar bromas en el pueblo, hace que las cosas estén más animadas y nos mantiene en forma a tres de nosotros. Su sigilo es simplemente increíble" Ya en el nivel ANBU. Justo antes de esto, se dedicó a bromear, colocó bombas de pintura dentro de las tiendas, robó algunos rollos de jutsu de otros shinobis, tiñó de rosa la ropa del clan Hyuuga y dibujó sus caras mientras dormían ayer. sólo un estudiante de la academia ". Kakashi salió, mientras que el Hokage y las dos kunoichi se rieron o se rieron.

La diosa se mostró orgullosa de lo que hizo su hijo, Hiruzen tosió tratando de mantener su risa bajo control. un prodigio que espera tener el maestro adecuado para enseñarle ", dijo el anciano. Esta vez, la sonrisa de Artemisa se amplió, para que su hijo fuera felicitado por un Hokage que fue proclamado el "Profesor" y el "Dios de Shinobi" fue un logro.

Hiruzen se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia una pared con fotos de los Hokages. Se acercó a su pintura y se mordió el pulgar, limpiando su sangre con él. Desapareció y fue reemplazado por dos pergaminos, ambos eran de tamaño mediano pero tenían características diferentes. Una tenía una cinta dorada con la insignia de un remolino y una nube de rayos, mientras que la otra tenía una cinta roja con el símbolo de la hoja. Los tres shinobi reunidos se quedaron sin aliento mientras Artemis parecía confundida.

La invocadora de monos le entregó los rollos a la madre mientras ella miraba los dos rollos aún confundidos, "Hiruzen, ¿cuál es el otro rollo desde que sé que el otro vino de Minato y Kushina pero de qué se trata?" ella preguntó.

El tercer hokage suspiró: "Esta es una copia del rollo prohibido, donde se enumeran las técnicas prohibidas porque pueden matar a la persona que realiza o necesita demasiado chakra para hacer", explicó.

Los ojos de Artemisa se ensancharon antes de estrecharse, "Elegí los jutsus que pueden ser beneficiosos para Naruto y pienso que esto es mi regalo para soportar la carga de un Jinchuuriki durante tanto tiempo". La diosa le sonrió con aprecio antes de aceptar. "Es mejor que nos vayamos ahora, Zeus me notaría por haber estado ausente en el Olímpico por mucho tiempo", dijo mientras se preparaba para teletransportarse tanto a ella como a Naruto.

"¡Espere!" Yugao de repente habló. Los otros se sorprendieron de ella, "¿Sí?"

La chica de cabello púrpura frunció sus labios antes de mirar al chico rubio con una suave sonrisa. Luego miró a los ojos de la diosa. "Deseo ir contigo y estar con Naruto".

 **Nota del Traductor: en ese momento pensé que Naruto tendría a una Milf en su Harem, hasta que leí el final.**

Los ojos de los demás se agrandan, bar Artemisa cuando vio a la niña mirar a su hijo con una sonrisa. "Lo considero mi hermano pequeño. Cuando lo conocí, lo vi como un alborotador, con ganas de llamar la atención, pero mientras continuaba observándolo, vi esa sed de ser reconocido por alguien. Hablé con él y esa vez. Fue cuando vi quién era realmente, un niño que estaba solo y que no tenía a nadie. Desde ese día, siempre intentaba animarlo y jugar con él cuando estábamos solos ", sonrió la niña al rubio dormido.

Anko se puso de pie repentinamente, "Iré también. Me han tratado igual que él, pero nunca me golpearon a diario", frunció el ceño antes de continuar. "También lo veo como a un hermano y sentí una conexión instantáneamente cuando Lo protegí. Sé que merece una vida mejor, así que si eso significa abandonar este lugar, tendrá mi ayuda. Además, también me prometió eliminar esta maldición cuando fuera lo suficientemente fuerte ". Ella terminó con una sonrisa.

Artemisa sonrió levemente: "Aceptaré esto si aceptas mi condición".

Las chicas asintieron, ambas decididas a quedarse con su hermano favorito en todo menos en sangre.

"Únete a mi cacería cuando Naruto tenga la edad suficiente para ir al campamento. La cacería consiste en niñas que tienen un pasado malo con los hombres, estoy seguro de que ambos a veces tienen algunas situaciones al respecto". Ambos asintieron tristemente ante esto.

"Bueno, agárrate de mi brazo y nos iremos." Las chicas hicieron lo que les decían mientras mantenía cerca a Naruto y miraban al Hokage y al estudiante de su difunto amante, "Adiós Hiruzen, Kakashi. Te deseo mucha suerte". Una luz envolvió cuando ambos cubrieron sus ojos antes de que desaparecieran. Dejando el Hokage y Kakashi solo.

-Con Naruto-

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron antes de que un gemido escapara de sus labios. Bostezo en silencio mientras se sentaba, mirando a su alrededor antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba en una habitación de hospital ni en su apartamento. Era una bonita habitación, un par de cajones y un escritorio que estaba apoyado contra una pared de roble. Había un televisor en una mesita de noche y un balcón que mostraba el cielo nocturno.

Oyó que la puerta se abría y se tensó, preparándose para defenderse. A pesar de que estaba confundido cuando una chica con el pelo morado que llevaba el uniforme de ANBU, parpadeó con un búho antes de ver la máscara de gato en su lado y luego se relajó con una sonrisa, "¿Eres Neko?"

Yugao sonrió, "Sí, Naruto. Es un placer conocerte finalmente en persona y me llamo Yugao Uzuki".

"Encantado de conocerte tambien Ane-Sama."

 **Nota del traductor: Fue aquí donde murieron todas mis esperanzas :,v**

El niño de repente recordó las palabras del extraño que vino, '¡Mamá!' Se asustó y le rogó que mirara a Yugao, preguntándole si veía a su chica de cabello púrpura esperaba esto mientras ella negaba tristemente con la cabeza "no". La rubia se desplomó deprimida, su felicidad abandonándolo. Yugao solo se rió antes de que ella sacara un papel doblado y se lo diera a Naruto. Dicho niño inclinó la cabeza y miró con curiosidad la carta que le entregaban. Sin pensar en ello, lo abrió y lo leyó.

Querido Naruto

Sé que esto debe ser un shock para ti, pero permíteme decirte que soy tu madre. Lamento no poder estar contigo cuando creciste, pero nuestra familia tiene ciertas reglas que nos prohíben criar a nuestros hijos. Lo entenderás pronto.

Si tú o no puedes saber esto déjame decirte. Tu padre fue Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage de la aldea de hojas ocultas y el que robó mi corazón. Él te amó con todo su corazón a pesar de solo sostenerte a la vez. Cuando murió, me rompió el corazón, pero dejarte fue el mayor error que cometí. Te dejé con dos de cada tres personas en las que confié y les fue bien en protegerte y criarte.

Después de descubrir que tu vida era como si te hubiera llevado a mi mundo. Puede ser difícil adaptarse pero tienes a Yugao contigo y llegarás a amar tu nuevo hogar y sé que harás muchos amigos aquí. Te inscribí en una escuela llamada en la Academia Yancy para que pudieras interactuar con personas de tu edad y se te exija asistir a la escuela en este mundo. En los cajones están la moneda mundial, algunos libros sobre la historia de este mundo y un mapa de la ciudad en la que se encuentra.

Si también lo sabías o no lo sabías, entonces eres la Jinchuuriki de los Kyuubi, los aldeanos estaban ciegos al verte por el zorro. Naruto escuchó un resoplido dentro de su cabeza antes de calmarse. Anko o Snake, como Yugao, un ANBU que cuidaba. Usted está aquí conmigo, pero verá aquí pronto. Ya le he dicho esto a Yugao para que te guíe y te ayude.

Hijo mío, sé que tienes preguntas, pero te pido que seas paciente y todo se revelará a tiempo. Te quiero con todo mi corazón, mi pequeña vorágine y siempre te estoy cuidando.

Con cariño,

Tu madre

PD: Intenta leer sobre la mitología griega que será útil en un futuro próximo.

Naruto dejó la carta lentamente mientras sollozaba en silencio llorando. Estaba feliz de que su madre no hubiera sucedido y se enteró de que ella todavía está viva y que también lo ama. Sintió un par de brazos envueltos alrededor de él, mientras se inclinaba hacia su hermana mayor, casi con sangre.

Yugao solo calmó al chico rubio con palabras tranquilizadoras mientras Naruto intentaba controlar sus sollozos. Kurama también hizo lo mismo en su mente, él habría hecho lo mismo si estuviera en el lugar de Naruto si descubriera que tiene una madre viva y lo ama.

Cuando los sollozos se convirtieron en sollozos, Yugao miró hacia abajo y se encontró con unos ojos rojos hinchados, pero tenía un brillo de alegría en ella. Su joven carga se levantó y caminó hacia el balcón, respirando profundamente y sonrió mientras la luz de la luna brillaba hacia él. Naruto sintió un baño caliente bajo la luz de la luna y pudo sentir los brazos de su madre a su alrededor como si ella estuviera abrazada a su lado. Dicho niño simplemente levantó la vista hacia el cielo, con los brazos abiertos antes de gritar: "¡MIREN BIEN MUNDO PORQUE NARUTO NAMIKAZE VA A TOMAR EL MUNDO EN UNA TORMENTA!" Yugao se rió y negó con la cabeza, divertida ante las payasadas de su hermano sustituto, antes de reunirse con él en el balcón.

 **Nota del Traductor: No entiendo lo de la tormenta, No puedo entender cómo piensa el autor así que si alguien entiende. ¿Seria tan amable de explicarlo? Porque yo no entendi :P**

 **Emparejamientos para Naruto, no lo he decidido todavía, pero aquí hay una lista que tengo en mente:**

 **Yugito**

 **Temari**

 **Hana**

 **Thalia (todavía no estoy segura desde que se convirtió en cazadora de Artemisa).**

 **Vota por quién, pero si tienes otro en mente, sugiere. Solo un aviso. No estoy emparejando a Naruto con Annabeth, ella será principalmente su hermana pequeña sustituta.**

 **Eso es todo amigos  
**

 **MDR está saliendo y Paz! V! xD**


	2. ¡Viaje de estudio!

-Capítulo 2 -

-Seis años después-

Naruto se sentó en un autobús escolar, junto a la ventana observando cómo se movían las cosas habían pasado seis años cuando Naruto y Yugao llegaron a un nuevo mundo. Durante ese tiempo habían estado aprendiendo acerca de su nuevo hogar, se sorprendieron de todo. La tecnología era más avanzada que la de ellos, los edificios gigantes hechos de vidrio y los autos, que Naruto llamó "carro mágico" la primera vez que lo vio. Por supuesto, esto hizo que Yugao se riera del chico para su vergüenza, se burlaba de él siempre que podía. Por supuesto, ingresó en la escuela donde su madre lo había inscrito, se llamaba Yancy Academy y comenzó en el primer grado, al principio le costaba mucho trabajo porque se enteraron de que tenía dislexia, lo que significaba que las palabras se confundiría y que lo leería todo. una vez más, y TDAH, básicamente no podía todavía. Pero eso no impidió que el rubio lo intentara, así que imagina la sorpresa de Yugao y la alegría de Naruto cuando obtuvo el grado más alto la primera vez.

Yugao se mostró escéptica sobre el grado de Naruto, pero después del segundo y tercer año, cree que Naruto fue inteligente o simplemente le encantaba estudiar. Cuando le preguntó al respecto, el chico dijo que era un poco de ambos y Yugao simplemente sacudió su cabeza, ya sea por diversión o por la razón que tenía el rubio.

Su hermana sustituta lo ha estado entrenando durante los primeros cuatro años en Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu pero estudió por su cuenta en Fūinjutsu. Estaba sorprendida de lo rápido que el Jinchūriki de Kurama podía mantenerse al día con todas las teorías e historias sobre los jutsus.

El Tercer Hokage tenía razón, Naruto es verdaderamente un prodigio.

Lo que incluso la sorprendió fue lo rápido que Naruto aprendió en Fūinjutsu. Ella había estudiado Fūinjutsu antes y todo lo que sabía era que las teorías no podían hacer una simple etiqueta explosiva. Genjutsu, habían pensado que no podía hacer un Genjutsu debido a sus reservas masivas, pero cuando lanzó la técnica Magen: Jubaku Satsu, lo había hecho con éxito. Esto confundió a ambos, incluso a Kurama, que estaba tratando de descubrir la razón por la que su contenedor era capaz de hacer Genjutsu tan bien.

Ninjutsu? Bueno, digamos que Naruto tenía una sonrisa que se encendió como las luces de Navidad durante dos días.

-Flashback-

Los dos estaban parados en un claro que sirve como su campo de entrenamiento y está ubicado en la parte posterior de su casa. El antiguo ANBU pensó que era hora de que Naruto se enterara de su afinidad para que ella pudiera entrenarlo rápidamente, solo ayudándole en las actividades físicas. Naruto se paró frente a su hermana en todo menos en sangre, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, "Ane-Sama, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?" preguntó.

Ella ofreció su propia sonrisa antes de responder: "Bueno, Naruto-kun, creo que es hora de averiguar cuál es tu afinidad, ya que comenzaremos tu entrenamiento de Ninjutsu mañana". La sonrisa de la rubia se amplió cuando se enteró de que aprenderá Ninjutsu mañana. Yugao sacó un pedazo de papel en blanco y se lo entregó al rubio que tenía una expresión confusa.

"Eso Naruto-kun es un papel de chakra hecho de árboles especiales que reacciona al chakra. Había empacado algunos papeles para este momento. Canaliza un poco de chakra en el papel y si se rompe tienes viento, si se arruga significa un rayo, si se quema significa fuego, si se vuelve empapado significa agua y si se desmorona significa tierra, adelante ".

Dicho eso el asintió e hizo lo que le decían. Al instante, el papel se partió en cuatro pedazos, la izquierda más alejada se arrugó con relámpagos de vez en cuando, luego se volvió empapada con gotas de agua cayendo, la otra se derrumbó y se convirtió en polvo, y la última se quemó en cenizas.

Ambos parpadearon ante eso, Yugao sacudió la cabeza pensando que era una especie de error, mientras que Naruto no estaba seguro. Así que Yugao le entregó al niño otra y le dejó intentarlo nuevamente.

Los resultados fueron los mismos.

Los ojos de Yugao estaban muy abiertos como platos y su boca abierta. "¡I-Imposible! ¡Nadie puede tener tantas afinidades! ¡Por no hablar de todos los elementos básicos y todos ellos son fuertes!" Ella exclamó.

La sonrisa de Naruto era casi similar a la sonrisa de Guy. Luego pensó que si tenía algo que ver con Kurama y habló con el zorro, "No, kit, no tengo nada que ver con tus afinidades. Todo esto es natural, lo que significa que solo eres tú, pero conmigo dentro de ti se debe de haber fortalecido. También creo que podría crear subelementos con la forma en que sus afinidades son tan fuertes ". explicó el bijuu. El chico asintió y vio que Yugao estaba a punto de preguntar.

"Yugao, Kurama dice que no tiene nada que ver con él. Es todo yo, pero con Kurama dentro de mí, creo que tengo fuertes afinidades con todos los elementos y posiblemente subelementos", dijo la rubia Jinchuuriki. Yugao suspiró antes de asentir e instruirlo para que hiciera clones para el entrenamiento.

-Fin Del Flashback-

Al enterarse de que tenía todos los elementos como afinidades, hizo cientos de clones para cada elemento con el que entrenar. Hasta el momento, había terminado con el viento, el fuego y el agua mientras luchaba con los rayos y la manipulación de la tierra, desafortunadamente todavía no tuvo la oportunidad de entrenar subelementos. Mientras hacía eso, hizo otro lote de clones para Fūinjutsu y ahora estaba en el nivel tres, casi cuatro. Cuando sus clones hicieron su tarea, el original no se aflojó, por lo que se enfrentó a Yugao al menos una vez a la semana y realizó su rutina de entrenamiento habitual, que consistió en cincuenta flexiones, abdominales, flexiones y veinte minutos de carrera alrededor del casa, aumentaría los ejercicios veinticinco cada uno y agregaría cinco minutos para trotar.

La capacitación en sus habilidades de shinobi estaba bien, pero también continuó con sus estudios en la escuela y siempre obtuvo el grado más alto. Esto lo hizo feliz y Yugao le recompensará con un jutsu por cada elemento si lo hiciera, al menos no lo hacía porque estaba más determinado, ya que le encanta aprender nuevos jutsus.

Ahora él estaba en un viaje de campo. Sentado a su lado estaba un niño de cabello negro con ojos verde mar, este es Percy Jackson. Era más bajo que la mayoría de ellos, pero nuevamente, Naruto solo había empezado a comer bien cuando llegaron a su nuevo mundo, el rubio estaba parado respectivamente a cinco pies.

Lo sacaron de sus pensamientos cuando Percy le dio un codazo: "Sigue mirando y la gente podría arder", bromeó.

En respuesta, sonrió con los ojos y dijo: "Solo podíamos esperar".

También descubrió que Percy también tenía dislexia y TDAH, admitió que podría ser una coincidencia que tuvieran la misma deficiencia. Aunque la diferencia era que Percy tenía calificaciones bajas, al menos de un tercio a la última, incluso si Naruto ayudaba, todavía no obtenía altas calificaciones.

" chicos no hagan bromas como esas", otra persona habló y se sentó junto a Percy.

De esa amistad surgió otra, Grover Underwood, un color de piel caucásica, pelo corto y rizado y ojos marrones. Lo más notable de Grover es que usa muletas porque se había lesionado las piernas cuando era pequeño, lo que lo paraliza. Aunque no podía ser cierto ya que nunca detuvo al chico lisiado a correr el día de la enchilada, esto desconcertó a todos sobre cómo lo hace.

Sin embargo, los sentidos intensos de la rubia captaron sus olores y se preguntaron por qué el olor de Grover era como una cabra, mientras que el olor de Percy olía a océano. Se encogió de hombros pensando que era una especie de colonia.

 **Nota del traductor:(Me pregunto si venderán colonias de olor a cabras y océano, porque si es así no mames wey.¿Quien querría oler así?.)**

Compartió un dormitorio con ambos y ha sido inseparable desde entonces. Aunque cuando se enteraron de que Naruto no tenía padres y solo tenían a Yugao como su guardián, simpatizaron con él, así que Percy decidió dejar que su amigo se reuniera con su madre una vez en Navidad.

Sally Jackson fue honestamente una mujer amable por lo que Naruto ha visto y Yugao estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano pequeño. Entonces a Gabe Ugliano, el padrastro de Percy, no le importaba que Percy tuviera un amigo y divagara sobre cómo tendría que pagarles a ambos (Naruto y Yugao) con su dinero. Yugao tuvo que ser restringida por Percy y Sally y se enteró de que, aunque era bastante hermosa, tenía fuerzas, eso era seguro, y todo gracias a ser una kunoichi. No es que ellos supieran eso.

Cuando Percy le preguntó a Grover, él dijo que tenía sus propios planes y que los vería después de las vacaciones. No tuvieron noticias desde entonces hasta que regresaron a la academia Yancy.

Al rubio le pareció extraño el comportamiento de su amigo, pero se encogió de hombros. Todos ellos tenían secretos y él era uno de ellos.

Estaban en un viaje de campo en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte que fue dirigido por el Sr. Brunner. El señor Brunner era su profesor de latín que era un hombre de mediana edad con una barba muy delgada y larga, estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas y siempre llevaba una chaqueta de tweed.

A pesar de su mirada, él era el maestro favorito de Percy. Siempre cuenta historias interesantes y, a veces, contaba un chiste para animar la clase. Algunos días, el señor Brunner traía un conjunto de armaduras y armas griegas. Debido a esto, es una de las clases en las que Percy no duerme.

Sin embargo, Naruto mantuvo la guardia alrededor del hombre. Él solo vino un día y se hizo cargo y se interesó en ambos. Al principio solo era Percy, pero después de unos días también se interesó por él, ya sea por sus notas altas o por el aura misteriosa que Naruto tenía.

De su lado estaba Percy, vestía una simple camisa gris claro con una chaqueta azul oscura sobre ella y pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro con zapatos conversos marrones. Grover llevaba una camisa azul claro y una chaqueta roja sobre ella, para los pantalones holgados de color caqui con botas negras. Naruto era la bola extraña del trío, llevaba una camisa gris de manga larga con la imagen de una luna con un aullido de lobo, debajo tenía un lema que decía "Lobo alfa". Para la parte inferior, llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado y zapatos azules claros con tonos de naranja. Lo que le hizo la bola extraña era la máscara facial, la máscara facial era como la de Kakashi, pero era negra en lugar de azul oscuro.

No solo Naruto era bien conocido en la escuela de su grado, sino también por su comportamiento misterioso. Esto recibió una atención no deseada de lo que Yugao dijo que debe ser la perdición de todos los temores de kunoichi y shinobi.

Fangirls.

Se había vuelto loco en su primer grado porque cuando le preguntaron por qué llevaba una mascarilla, dijo que tenía cicatrices que había tenido de niño, que no le gusta demostrar que eso le causará problemas. Técnicamente no estaba mintiendo ya que antes de usar la máscara, otras chicas intentaban pelear por él y todo fue gracias a sus marcas de bigotes.

Eso y quería honrar a su hermano, Kakashi, ya que se enteró de que era el último alumno de su padre y siempre llevaba una máscara como ahora.

El rubio Namikaze escuchó una risita, miró a su izquierda y vio a una chica pelirroja arrojando fajos de mantequilla de maní. Nancy Bobofit era un ejemplo horrible de una niña o de lo que Percy la llamaría la clase (perra), siempre era amable cuando la maestra la estaba mirando, pero en el momento en que la maestra se dio la vuelta, rápidamente se convirtió en una clase que intimidaba, y Siempre apuntaría a Grover cuando ella tenga la oportunidad.

Naruto no sería un objetivo, ya que pensaron que Nancy, aunque puede ser mala, sigue siendo una niña de corazón, está enamorada de su amigo y algunas veces la ven sonrojada cuando Naruto le da la espalda. Percy tampoco conseguiría el objetivo porque lucharía o el rubio lo detendría, por lo que dejó a Grover como el objetivo de Nancy.

"La voy a matar", escuchó a Percy gruñir. Naruto también quería detener a la niña, pero solo usaba palabras ya que siempre funcionaba cuando lo hacía. La razón por la cual es que la última vez que alguien intimidó a Grover, se encontraron suspendidos por su ropa interior en el asta de la bandera con el himno nacional tocando fondo.

Percy y Grover sabían que su amiga rubia lo hizo, pero por más que quisieran ellos simplemente no pudieron probar que era él.

Nancy continuó arrojando mantequilla de maní y pan a Grover antes de que Percy comenzará a ponerse de pie, "Eso es todo". Antes de que pudiera, sin embargo, vio un brillo en los ojos de Naruto. Un brillo que prometía humillación y dolor, sonrió antes de calmarse.

La niña estaba a punto de lanzar otra cuando un shuriken de papel incrustado al lado de su silla. Todos también lo vieron y miraron de dónde venía y era del rubio mismo, "Sra. Bobofit, me gustaría que dejara de tirar cosas de comida a mi amigo o terminará siendo bromeada por alguien".

Al instante ella se comportó como un perrito, al igual que todos los que estaban a su alrededor, Percy y Grover. Todos sabían que era Naruto quien bromeaba con alguien si hacía algo para molestarlo o para que se metiera con Grover o Percy.

El autobús entró al estacionamiento y la clase comenzó a salir. Naruto miró al museo con asombro, incluso después de todos estos años de estar en este nuevo mundo, todavía no puede evitar preguntarse cuáles son las capacidades de la tecnología.

Entraron y vieron muchas cosas relacionadas con la mitología griega. Miró a su lado y vio que la boca de Percy se abría con asombro y tanto la cara de Grover como la del señor Brunner se iluminaron cuando entraron. Se preguntó qué fue lo que los hizo tan felices con la mitología griega, ya que siempre lo leyó, decidió no pensar en ello y sacar a Percy de su estado: "Si no cierras la boca, te entrará una mosca". Percy rápidamente cerró la boca mientras miraba a su risueño amigo rubio.

Los tres amigos prestaron atención a lo que se dijo en la parte posterior del grupo, escuchando cómo Atenea hizo un carro y Poseidón hizo caballos con espuma de mar.

Percy se inclinó hacia su amigo y le susurró: "Apuesto a que sería genial viajar en uno de esos".

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo al instante con una sonrisa, "Es divertido y peligroso. Me gusta".

Grover, sin embargo, no sintió lo mismo con sus dos amigos locos y cuestionables y gimió: "Juro que estos dos serán mi muerte".

Luego, un profesor se acercó a los dos en cuestión y reprendió: "Sigan avanzando señor Jackson, señor Namikaze". Esta es la Sra. Dodds, esta es su profesora de matemáticas y siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, aunque tenía más o menos entre los 50 y los 60 años. Ella se había unido cuando su anterior maestro desapareció misteriosamente.

Por alguna razón aparente, ella sentía un fuerte disgusto por Percy y siempre lo llamaba si no sabía la respuesta a la pregunta.

Continuaron mientras el señor Brunner los guiaba frente a una estatua de una niña llamada Estela. Percy, Grover y Naruto escucharon atentamente, pero Nancy y sus amigos se burlaron haciendo comentarios groseros sobre la estatua. Los ignoraron hasta que Percy escuchó a Nancy decir que la estatua estaba desnuda y rápidamente gritaron que se callaran.

Esto lo escuchó el señor Brunner y le preguntó: "Señor Jackson, ¿tiene algo que decir?"

"No señor", respondió.

Nancy y sus amigos soltaron una risita, "Atrapado~", ella habría dicho más si Naruto no les hubiera dirigido una mirada fulminante. Percy miró a su amigo agradecido y miró al señor Brunner y lo vio apuntando a otra estatua. Solo que esta vez, la estatua era un hombre y sostenía a dos niños en sus manos y ambos rondaban su boca abierta.

Percy lo reconoció al instante: "Eso es Kronos comiéndose a sus hijos".

"¿Si y?" Naruto pudo decir que su maestro no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta de su amigo. Y podía ver que Percy parecía no recordar mucho, así que decidió quitarle la atención a su amigo.

"Kronos, el rey de los titanes, se comió a sus hijos porque una profecía se predijo que algún día sus hijos asumirían su gobierno. No le gustó eso, así que los comió mientras la madre Rhea, su esposa, escondió a su último Zeus. Cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos ...

"¡Ew!" las chicas se quejaron mientras Naruto, Percy, Grover y el Sr. Brunner pusieron los ojos en blanco.

La rubia continuó: "La guerra ocurrió entre los dioses y los titanes, los dioses ganaron y la paz se estableció con los tres hijos de Kronos que tomaron el control de Zeus, el rey de los dioses y el dominio del cielo. Poseidón, el rey de la Atlántida y el dominio de la mar, y por último Hades, rey del inframundo ", terminó de dejar a Brunner y Grover impresionados mientras los demás parecían aburridos.

"Eso es correcto, señor Namikaze. Cuando los dioses decidieron que tenían hijos, señor Jackson, ¿cómo se llama el término para estos niños?"

Percy pensó y recordó algunas lecciones del maestro: "Fueron llamados semidioses, ¿verdad?, ¿parte dios y parte humano?" dijo inseguro.

"Exactamente, durante años el dios ha estado teniendo relaciones con los mortales y algunos creen que todavía lo hacen". Esto hizo que algunos de ellos murmuraran entre ellos acerca de ser un semidiós genial y similares. Sin embargo, Nancy pensó de otra manera: "Como siempre necesitaremos esto para postularse para un trabajo. '¿Por qué Kronos se comió a sus hijos? ¿Quiénes son los dioses griegos?", Se quejó, pero tres personas la escucharon.

"Y por qué señor Namikaze, señor Jackson", dijo Brunner, "parafraseando la pregunta de Bobofit, ¿por qué necesitamos saber todo esto?"

Grover se inclinó un poco al lado de dicha chica y murmuró: "Atrapada~".

"¡Cállate!" Ella susurró con dureza mientras Percy parecía pensarlo antes de encogerse de hombros, "No lo sé, señor".

Naruto se quedó callado mientras pensaba en ello. Parecía que tenía otro significado, pero tenía muchas respuestas posibles, levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos del profesor lisiado. "Hay muchas respuestas a eso, pero la que tengo en mente suena ridícula y algunas me pueden decir una locura. para eso, pero podría ayudarnos a aprender de los errores de los dioses y para el futuro ", dijo. El señor Brunner asintió satisfecho con la respuesta que recibió mientras Grover miraba a su amigo bajo una nueva perspectiva.

"Excelente respuesta, Sr. Namikaze, crédito completo para usted y medio crédito para usted Sr. Jackson". Aplaudió, reuniendo sus manos en su atención: "Ahora, señora Dodds, creo que es hora de almorzar". Dicha maestra asintió e hizo señas a todos para que la siguieran.

El rubio Namikaze estaba a punto de seguirlo, pero se detuvo cuando vio una puerta abierta, con curiosidad mejorando cuando entró y encontró una gran sala con una estatua en el medio, miró la estatua, sintiéndose un poco atraída por ella. La estatua era una mujer que tenía el pelo largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la parte superior de la espalda, llevaba un vestido que se detenía sobre sus rodillas y llevaba sandalias, sobre el vestido había una capa verde con forros plateados en los bordes. Llevaba un arco en una mano y una flecha en la otra, a su lado estaba un lobo, ambos parecían peligrosos y mortales, pero al mismo tiempo hermosos y graciosos. Vio una placa delante de ella, trató de leerla, pero afortunadamente no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo ya que vio el símbolo de una luna y una flecha con una luna creciente detrás de ella. Ya conocía el símbolo, era el símbolo de ...

"Artemisa", una voz rompió a Naruto en su trance, miró hacia atrás y vio al señor Brunner girando hacia él mientras seguía hablando, "Diosa de la caza, la luna, el parto, los animales salvajes y la castidad", terminó mientras miraba. La estatua y de pie (¿Sentado? * se encoge de hombros *) al lado del rubio.

"Lo siento, señor Brunner, acabo de verlo y no pude evitarlo. Siento que algo me está llamando ¿sabe?, También me gustó leer la mitología griega", dijo tímidamente.

Dicha maestra miró al niño analíticamente antes de sacudir la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa: "Está bien, es bueno ver que alguien como usted está interesado en la mitología griega". Naruto asintió antes de volver a mirar la estatua. "Sé que hizo un juramento por un tipo llamado Orión, pero ¿qué hizo él para que ella siguiera siendo virgen?"

"Algunos dicen que ella lo confundió con un animal cuando estaba cazando, otros dicen que fue engañada por su hermano Apolo, o él la enojó mucho y traicionó su confianza. Pero solo Artemisa podría responderla ella misma".

Naruto se mostró escéptico acerca de las opciones, pero tenía la sensación de que era sobre todo lo último y cada vez que tenía una sensación, seguía sus tripas y sus tripas nunca lo decepcionaron, ni una sola vez. Y la última parte, dijo el señor Brunner como si ella fuera real, pero no podía porque los dioses no lo eran.

* Bufido * " _ **Los dioses no son reales? ¿De verdad kit?. Eres de otra dimensión con ninjas haciendo lo imposible y controlando los elementos y estás diciendo que los dioses no son reales. Si hay algo que todas las dimensiones tienen en común es que, lo imposible es posible**_ ", dijo Kurama. En la cabeza de Naruto. El rubio negó mentalmente con la cabeza: ' _Eso es cierto, pero lo creeré cuando sea real y no comeré Ramen durante una semana si fuera real, ¿vale?_ '

"¡ _Trato_!" Las malvadas risas de los bijuu hicieron que el rubio se sintiera incómodo, pero sin embargo no retrocederá en cumplir su palabra, así es como es. Su maestro lo sacudió suavemente y lo llevó afuera, "Venga ahora, no querría que el resto nos dejara cuando terminen", dijo.

-Durante el almuerzo-

El grupo se sentó en los escalones del museo mientras ve pasar los autos y la gente caminar o tomar un descanso del trabajo. El cielo se veía muy mal, ya que una tormenta podría estar gestándose esta noche, ya que las nubes oscuras casi cubren la ciudad.

Últimamente, el Kyuubi Jinchūriki notó en las noticias de la televisión hablar sobre las inundaciones mundiales, se estaban formando huracanes y grandes tormentas que dejaron a los reporteros del clima confundidos por los extraños patrones climáticos. Luego hubo un hombre, un vagabundo por lo que Naruto puede decir, sosteniendo un cartel que dice "¡Es el fin del mundo!"

El trío de amigos se sentó cerca de una fuente mientras comían y Naruto comía sus ramen en silencio. Nadie podía entender cómo podía comer Naruto con su máscara y cómo podía mantener su ramen caliente. Dicha rubia solo suspiró con una sonrisa maliciosa, 'Ah, las maravillas de Genjutsu y los sellos de almacenamiento'.

Kurama lo encontró divertido ya que la personalidad de su contenedor irritaba a las personas que lo conocían y habían intentado varias veces quitarse la maldita máscara, y Naruto estaba seguro de que a veces encontraba una figura de su viejo protector Inu(Perro), que le daba un pulgar hacia arriba con su máscara ANBU. Sonriéndole los ojos.

Grover se volvió hacia Percy y le preguntó: "¿Así que tienes una detención?"

"No", respondió el moreno, "No del Sr. Brunner, solo desearía que me dejara en paz. Quiero decir, no soy un genio como Naruto".

"Definitivamente no eres como yo", se rió Naruto cuando Percy le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Grover se encogió de hombros, "Está bien. ¿Puedo tener tu manzana?" Esto causó que Naruto se riera de nuevo cuando Percy le dio la manzana a su amigo. Naruto giró a su derecha y vio a algunos niños arrojando palomas con trozos de pan, "Juro que los niños son tontos", murmuró. Estaba a punto de comer otra vez, pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo: "¿Por qué dijo eso?"

Las tres amigas continuaron hablando sobre el viaje de campo cuando Nancy y su grupo caminaron hacia y 'accidentalmente' dejó caer su almuerzo en Grover, "Oops~", sonrió y todos pudieron ver fragmentos de Cheetos entre los dientes mientras los demás se reían de Grover.

Percy gruñó y trató de ponerse de pie, pero Naruto lo derribó. "No. Sólo te metes en problemas y lo empeoraras, no te preocupes, recibirán lo que les espera", señaló. cuando él los miró y todos se estremecieron, sabiendo que ahora están listos. Percy pareció calmarse un poco, pero aún así no pudo evitar mirar a Nancy mientras ayudaban a Grover a limpiarse.

Entonces algo inesperado sucedió. Nancy, de alguna manera, se metió en la fuente con un fuerte chapoteo y atrajo la atención de las personas que los rodeaban, así como las maestras, incluida la Sra. Dodds, y dicha maestra se acercó para sacar a la niña.

"¡Sra. Dodds! ¡Percy me empujó!" Nancy gritó, pero Percy y Naruto no estaban escuchando. Ambos intentaban comprender lo que pasó. Percy estaba tratando de pensar en una excusa y por qué siempre se le culpa, pero la rubia Jinchūriki estaba tratando de pensar en lo que sucedió, cuando estaba a punto de alejarse de Nancy, vio un tentáculo hecho de agua y la llevó a la fuente. .

La señora Dodds se volvió hacia Percy, cuando había sacado a Nancy, "señor Jackson me acompañeme ahora", dijo. Naruto rompió sus pensamientos y miró la escena. Una vez más, inesperadamente sucedió algo y fue Grover, que estaba de pie inquieto sin sus muletas, "¡No, espera! ¡Fui yo, la empujé!"

Percy estaba un poco sorprendido de que Grover lo defendiera mientras Naruto miraba a su amigo de forma extraña. "Está escondiendo algo. Sigue inquieto y se pone sudoroso y con mi audición mejorada puedo escuchar su corazón latir rápidamente y su respiración está empezando a acelerarse ", pensó el rubio.

Parecía que ella no le creía, " **N** o. **T** ú. **Q** u **e** d **a** t **e**. ¡Aquí!" ella casi gruñó, nadie lo notó excepto Naruto. Y captó distorsiones alrededor del profesor y un olor golpeó su nariz. Olía a algo podrido y extremadamente horrible que hizo que Kurama se cubriera la nariz porque sus sentidos estaban conectados.

Grover tragó saliva y se sentó mientras Percy levantó la vista de sus pensamientos y vio a la señora Dodds esperando junto a la entrada. Señaló dentro y él la siguió mientras Naruto entrecerraba los ojos ante esto. Se volvió hacia su amigo y lo vio lloriquear y eso lo hizo levantarle una ceja. "¡Jaja, tu amigo es un kit tan débil!" El zorro soltó una risita. El contenedor simplemente puso los ojos en blanco a su inquilino y se puso de pie, "Hey Grover, voy a ir al baño, ¡nos vemos!" regresó al museo mientras Grover miraba nerviosamente entre el señor Brunner y la entrada.

-Con naruto-

Naruto se abrió camino tratando de encontrar a Percy, pero no pudo encontrar a su amigo. "En serio, ¿dónde diablos fue Percy?" Luego, un pensamiento entró en su mente mientras se golpeaba la cabeza al darse cuenta de que, "¡Ugh! ¡Por qué no pensé en encontrarlo a través del olor!" Olfateó alrededor pero escuchó un grito. "Bueno, creo que sé dónde está ahora", se dijo a sí mismo con una gota de sudor.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía y se dobló en una esquina antes de chocar con alguien, ambos se cayeron y miraron a quién se habían topado.

"Percy?"

"¡Naruto! ¡Vamos! ¡Levántate, ya viene!" El moreno se puso de pie de un salto y trató de arrastrar a su amigo solo para que Naruto se quedara en el suelo con el chakra y tiró a Percy. "¿Quién viene? ¿Qué demonios estás H-?"

"¿ **Dónde está**?" Llamó una voz ronca. Ambos giraron cuando una figura apareció sobre ellos, tenía un cuerpo gris y arrugado, sus ojos eran negros como el carbón con garras afiladas y alas de cuero como murciélagos en su espalda. ' _¡¿Qué diablos es eso?! Kurama, ¿alguna idea ?!_ ' Pensó en un Naruto ligeramente asustado mientras tensaba su cuerpo para prepararse para una pelea.

El Bijuu se sentó y miró a través de los ojos del rubio y supo que era hora de ser serios, "No. Nunca había visto algo así antes, pero creo que pertenece a esta dimensión". Naruto asintió con la cabeza y miró para verlo a punto de darles un golpe. Agarró a Percy, los bajó a tiempo para esquivar su ataque, corrió hacia él y saltó, lanzando una patada a la cabeza. Se golpeó hacia atrás y se estrelló contra una pared dura.

"¡ **NO SERÉ AGRADABLE DE NUEVO, DÍGAME DÓNDE ESTÁ EL PERÍODO DE ILUMINACIÓN**!" exigió la criatura. Naruto miró a su amigo y le lanzó una mirada que decía "¿Qué hiciste ahora?"

 **Nota del traductor:(No se a que se refiere con el periodo de iluminación aún si lo estoy traduciendo si alguien logra saber que lo ponga en un comentario)**

"¡No me mires! ¡No sé de qué está hablando y esa es la señora Dodds!" El exclamó. Naruto lo miró sorprendido.

"¿Esa cosa es la señora Dodds?" no tuvo tiempo de responder porque se vio obligado a volverse hacia atrás por el golpe de ella. Alcanzó su costado antes de olvidarse de su bolsa de armas en el dormitorio, ' _¡Maldita sea! Ane-Sama tenía razón, debería haber cerrado mi bolsa en mis pantalones cuando tuve la oportunidad. Supongo que tendré que recurrir a Ninjutsu.'_

 **"Si haces eso, entonces vas a responder algunas preguntas de tu amigo"** , agregó Kurama. Al oír esto, Naruto suspiró: _"¡Sé que eres una bola de pelo! Ahora cállate y déjame concentrarme antes de que nos maten a los dos."_

Kurama resopló y se quedó en silencio. El rubio tomó esto como una iniciativa cuando se dirigió a la morena, "Percy. Lo que voy a hacer y tú a ver, no debes dejar que nadie sepa esto. ¿Me dejo claro?" dijo seriamente.

"¿Q-Qué? N-Naruto, que ar-"

"¿ **Ha quedado claro**?" esta vez él agregó un poco de KI (intención de matar) solo para mostrar cuán serio es esto. Percy se estremeció cuando sintió que el aire se enfriaba y solo asintió.

Naruto asintió y se volvió hacia la Sra. Dodds mientras hacía sellos con las manos, "¡Intenta esto! Fūton: Kūki no dangan!" él gritó.

Una ráfaga de vientos salió de su boca y se formó en balas y golpeó directamente al maestro monstruo. Sin darle la oportunidad de recuperarse, sostuvo el sello de la mano del tigre, "Katon: ¡Gōkakyū no Jutsu!". Esta vez, sacó llamas estrechas de su boca antes de que se convirtiera en el tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto y quemara un poco a la Sra. Dodds. Ella siseó de dolor y enojo mientras miraba a su nuevo objetivo.

Mientras esto sucedía, Percy imitaba perfectamente un pez por lo que veía.

La señora Dodds se levantó temblorosa, la ira se veía claramente en su fea cara. _'¿Que demonios? Debería haber muerto cuando recibió los dos ataques directamente,'_ pensó Naruto aturdido.

"¡Pagarás por eso!" Ella descubrió sus colmillos y Naruto estaba nervioso porque sus jutsus no podían herirla ni matarla. Percy solo miro la pelea, su miedo olvidado y superpuesto por el temor a lo que hizo su amigo. Luego escucharon el chirrido de las ruedas y cuando miraron, se sorprendieron de que el Sr. Brunner jadeaba ligeramente en su silla de ruedas.

"¡Hey muchachos!" Gritó y tiró algo a los dos. Cogieron y se miraron las manos para ver un bolígrafo para Percy y un llavero de luna creciente para Naruto, miraron sus artículos antes de ver al hombre en una silla de ruedas, "¡¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer con esto ?!"

Percy buscó a tientas la pluma y, accidentalmente, giró la gorra, retiró la mano cuando la pluma se transformó en una espada de la misma longitud de su brazo. "Woah!" dijo asombrado. Naruto miró el objeto que tenía en la mano y decidió apretarlo, como lo hizo Percy y se transformo, pero en lugar de una espada se convirtieron en dos pares de kunais de tres puntas, el arma característica de Naruto, solo que era de color verde bosque y tenía diseños de lobo plateado. "Bueno, vamos a patear el trasero del mounstro!" exclamó y corrió hacia la Sra. Dodds con Percy detrás, aunque todavía temblaba de miedo un poco.

"¡ **MUERE**!" ella se zambulló con sus garras listas para matar, pero gracias a los reflejos y la velocidad de Naruto, lo vio a una milla de distancia y se agachó debajo de ella, le cortó los dos hombros y le dio una patada en el pecho. Ella siseó de dolor y se desplomó sobre el suelo de baldosas inmóvil.

La rubia vio esto y lo usó como una ventaja, "¡Ahora Percy! ¡Acábala!" Percy corrió hacia ella y giró la espada horizontalmente, le cortó la cabeza y explotó en polvo dorado. Percy miró dónde estaba el último lugar de la Sra. Dodds y no entendió lo que había sucedido, ¿la mataron o desapareció?

Naruto miró a su alrededor y vio que el señor Brunner no estaba con ellos. Se miraron las manos y vieron que solo tenían un bolígrafo y un llavero respectivamente. Se fueron rápidamente, sin querer ganar atención ni explicar lo que había sucedido. Regresaron a la calle en dirección al señor Brunner, pero Nancy los interceptó.

"¿Dónde diablos has estado? La señora Kerr nos acaba de decir que estamos a punto de irnos", se burló de ellos. Ellos parpadearon y le preguntaron: "¿Quién?" Ella solo rodó los ojos y se fue. Luego, los niños notaron que su ropa ahora estaba seca, como si nunca estuviera húmeda, para empezar.

Le preguntaron a Grover a qué se refería, pero lo único que obtuvieron fue una respuesta tartamuda de él. Ellos sabían que él estaba mintiendo, así que fueron a donde posiblemente pudieran conseguirlo. Caminaron hasta el señor Brunner, que estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas y tenía un paraguas atado al respaldo de su silla leyendo un libro, como si nunca se hubiera movido. Levantó la vista y sonrió. "Ah, señor Jackson, encontró mi pluma, traiga su propia pluma en el futuro para escribir. Señor Namikaze, ese sería mi Llavero, por favor entréguemelo".

Lo hicieron y le preguntaron si sabía algo sobre la señora Dodds. Todo lo que consiguieron fue una cara en blanco, "¿Quién?" Naruto miró a los ojos del señor Brunner y captó la señal de mentira un momento antes de que se fuera rápidamente. El señor Brunner frunció el ceño. "¿Están bien chicos? No hay una señora Dodds en este viaje. Ni siquiera hay una señora Dodds este año escolar", dijo y se inclinó hacia delante, preocupado por su voz.

Percy se quedó estupefacto. Sabía que lo que veía no era su imaginación porque ya había sucedido antes, así que sabía que era real pero no podía confirmarlo. Mientras tanto, Naruto miró hacia otro lado en sus pensamientos y entrecerró los ojos, _'Kurama, ¿estás ahí, amigo?'_ llamó a su mente.

"Estoy aquí, Naruto. Todo es real, te lo puedo decir, pero como todos, excepto tu amigo Grover y el profesor Brunner no conocen este monstruo conocido como la Sra. Dodds, supongo que alguien debe haber borrado sus recuerdos y reemplazado o usado. un genjutsu sobre ellos. Y nadie más, excepto tú, Yugao y esa persona Anko vinieron de las Naciones Elementales ", gruñó porque a la zorra no le gustaban las cosas que no tenían respuestas para hacerles entender.

 _"Lo sé, pero tal vez alguien de esta dimensión pueda"._

 _"Sí, es posible, pero por ahora no lo molestes y actúes como si no lo supieras o que Percy podría no confiar más en ti. Ahora, hablaremos de esto más tarde"._

El ninja rubio miró al señor Brunner para verlo hablar con Grover y dijo que escuchó mientras los miraba discretamente. Él entrecerró los ojos, _'Ellos saben algo y voy a averiguarlo aun si es lo último que hago'_. Ese fue el último pensamiento del rubio antes de que él y Percy subieran al autobús para regresar a la escuela.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Nota del traductor:(me tomo mi tiempo pero, alfin lo termine parece poco pero es complicado si lo haces desde un móvil o teléfono o como se llame en tu país v: ojalá y lo hayan disfrutado. Intentaré subir otro hoy aunque no sé si debería la historia solo tiene 16 capítulos actualmente, así que avanzare lentamente. Bueno eso es todo esperen hasta la próxima actualización. Adiós!).**


	3. Capítulo 3

Percy está realmente confundido, no sabía qué hacer con su vida porque cada vez que va a la escuela sucede algo extraño. Y durante el viaje de campo, se convirtió en el número uno de las cosas más extrañas que sucedieron. ¿Porqué es eso? Bueno, su profesora de matemáticas, la Sra. Dodds, pudo convertirse en algo parecido a un monstruo o realmente es un monstruo, luego descubre que Naruto puede escupir el viento y disparar fuego desde su boca. Sí, la vida es buena para él.

Naruto no podía decir lo mismo, tenía que mantener a Percy tranquilo cuando ambos estaban solos o alguien que pasaba podía escucharlos. Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban solos, colocó una barrera de silenciamiento en la pared y cerró la puerta con un sello de seguridad. Luego explicó que venía de otra dimensión donde los ninjas viven y controlan los elementos y hacen lo imposible. Percy exigió una demostración y lo hizo, caminando en la pared y sentado en el techo. También dijo que Yugao también era un ninja y que su madre, que aparentemente estaba viva, lo llevó a esta dimensión. Le tomó a Percy un tiempo dejar que la información se hundiera, pero admitió que era genial tener algún tipo de súper amigo.

Naruto solo le dijo: "¿Eso es todo? ¿Todo lo que te gusta es que yo tenga poderes?" cuando Percy asintió con la cabeza vacilante, Naruto se sentó en un rincón con una nube de tormenta sobre su cabeza y, cómicamente, lloró lágrimas mientras dibujaba círculos en el suelo y seguía murmurando: "No soy digno ... todo lo que quiere es un súper amigo ..." Percy dejó caer una gota de sudor cuando se dio cuenta de que cometió un error y se disculpó rápidamente, fue perdonado al instante con un feliz ninja rubio.

Percy también trató de averiguar qué le sucedió a la Sra. Dodds diciendo algunas frases que dijo o le preguntó a otras personas si la conocían. Todo lo que obtuvo fueron miradas de otros y Nancy preguntándole si era un idiota. Pero cuando le preguntó a Grover, supo que estaba mintiendo. El rubio Namikaze también lo sabía, pero decidió adoptar un enfoque más sigiloso. Sin embargo tuvieron un problema y eso fue un examen de latín.

Actualmente estaban en su dormitorio leyendo. Naruto estaba en su cama leyendo con dos clones en una mesa de estudio y Percy estaba sentado a los pies de su cama tratando desesperadamente de leer, pero fue en vano. Después de unos segundos, el moreno lanzó un grito de frustración y arrojó el libro al otro lado de la habitación y, erróneamente, golpeó a un clon, afortunadamente Naruto estaba preparado e hizo otro clon para reemplazarlo. "¡Agh! ¡No puedo distinguir la diferencia de esta persona de Chiron y Charon!" 

**Nota del traductor:(la diferencia sería que uno tiene una "i" y el otro una "a" justo como dice abajo v:)**

El rubio y sus clones se miraron y sonrieron en silencio. "Bueno, para uno, Chiron es el que tiene 'I'-"

"Y es el entrenador de héroes o héroes semidioses y Charon con la 'A' -"

"Es el que es un transbordador del inframundo y transporta almas al infierno". Los tres Narutos terminaron cada oración con una sonrisa. Percy dejó escapar un gruñido de irritación cuando su ojo se contrajo, "¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! Eres un tipo que se hace clones de sí mismo y no se preocupa por la dislexia como yo, ¿por qué puedes relajarte cuando esto es así? ¡difícil!" Le gritó, afortunadamente Naruto se aseguró de que la habitación tuviera una barrera de silencio y un sello de seguridad con su chakra.

El rubio se encogió de hombros mientras sus clones seguían leyendo: "No lo sé, pero Yugao dice que soy inteligente y me gusta leer, se podría decir que es un hábito, así que generalmente no me frustro fácilmente". Percy suspiró antes de recoger el libro que tiró y pidió abrir la puerta ya que el ninja explicó el uso de los sellos de seguridad y solo él tuvo acceso a él. "Iré a pedirle ayuda al Sr. Brunner. Tal vez a él no le importe", Naruto simplemente asintió y miró hacia la puerta por el rabillo del ojo, cuando la puerta se cerró, hizo un tercer clon y canalizó el chakra hacia su brazo. , un sello brillaba antes de que apareciera humo y sostenía una máscara en su mano. Esta máscara era igual a la de Yugao y otras máscaras ANBU, pero esta máscara era un lobo. ¿Ahora podrías preguntar por qué consiguió un lobo cuando pudo haber conseguido un zorro? Bueno, había conseguido algo en el pergamino que su padre le había dejado.

-flashback-

Naruto, de once años, jadeó mientras yacía en el suelo mirando al cielo con los ojos cerrados. Su mascarilla se había bajado, llevaba una camisa azul muscular, pantalones ANBU negros y sandalias ninja negras. También llevaba guantes azules sin dedos y tenía vendas blancas en los brazos, en sus manos sostenía un ninjato de madera. Estaba cubierto de moretones y suciedad después de un combate con Yugao.

Dijo que el antiguo ANBU estaba sobre su cuerpo y respiraba un poco, ella también tenía moretones, pero era menos que su cargo y llevaba el atuendo ANBU estándar de la máscara. Tenía una pequeña expresión en su rostro mientras miraba a la jinchuuriki jadeante, "No está mal, Naruto, pero aún tienes un largo camino para derrotarme. Sin embargo, puedo decir que estás aprendiendo más rápido en Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, a pesar de que de alguna manera tienes "Control de chakra perfecto. Aún no te gusta Genjutsu. Tienes que usar todo en tu arsenal si quieres ganar", dijo ella.

Naruto solo asintió, estaba cansado de discutir en ese momento y tenía un pergamino que su padre le había dejado y quería comprobar qué era. Se empujó a sí mismo para sentarse con un gemido, canalizó el chakra hacia su muñeca derecha y en una nube de humo apareció un gran pergamino. Yugao lo miró con curiosidad mientras leía el pergamino, cuando llegó a la última línea, se quedó boquiabierto y se ensanchó hasta el tamaño de los platos.

Esto confundió a Yugao, '¿Qué descubrió él solo para estar en shock?' pensó para sí misma. Caminando detrás de él, ella miró por encima de su hombro y lo leyó. Al igual que Naruto, cuando leyó la última línea, entró en shock e incredulidad. En las manos de Naruto había un contrato de convocatoria, pero no cualquier contrato, ¡era un contrato de lobo elemental!

Naruto salió de su shock y tenía estrellas en sus ojos, su dolor había sido olvidado por mucho tiempo con el nuevo y posible contrato. Miró a Yugao con una mirada suplicante, "¡Ane-Sama! ¿Cómo firmas un contrato? ¡Quiero firmar esto ya que papá me lo dejó y tal vez ellos también podrían ayudarme a entrenar en mis afinidades, POR FAVOR!" dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecen y sus labios temblaban. Mientras que Naruto tal vez tenía once años, aún se veía lindo en su edad porque todavía es corto para alguien que tiene la edad y agrega las marcas de bigotes, ¡entonces tienes un Naruto ADORABLE!

 **Nota del traductor:(la vieja v:)**

Yugao, aunque es una kunoichi, todavía es una niña de corazón y mente, por lo que hizo lo lógico que incluso una diosa no pudo resistir. Agarró a la rubia en un abrazo y se frotó las mejillas para que el niño ronroneara mientras él intentaba aflojar su agarre y hacer que ella le enseñara a convocar. Después de unos minutos, ella se apartó de él mientras él colocaba el pergamino en el suelo, él la miró esperando. "Está bien, Naruto, primero debes escribir tu nombre con sangre en la columna y luego, cuando termines, te mostraré el "Señales de mano, tienes que practicarlas por un tiempo y cuando las memorices, acumula chakra para convocarlo", explicó.

Hizo lo que le dijeron y practicó. Durante cinco minutos practicó hasta que acertó. Miró a Yugao y ella le dirigió una sonrisa de aliento y le hizo un gesto de asentimiento a cambio. Mordiéndose el pulgar izquierdo, se limpió la sangre con la palma de la mano derecha y repasó las señales con las manos: "Jabalí, perro, liebre, mono, carnero - ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" gritó mientras golpeaba su mano contra el suelo. Las fórmulas de los sellos aparecieron alrededor de su mano y apareció un gran humo, la razón de esto es que cuando reunió su chakra, reunió alrededor de las tres cuartas partes de sus reservas, por lo que sin intención, convocó al líder.

Cuando el humo se disipó, miraron hacia arriba y lo que vieron les hizo tragar y dar un paso atrás. De pie en el claro, una vez vacío, había un lobo tan alto como Kurama. Tenía un pelaje gris sedoso, ojos de color naranja ámbar que brillaban con aberturas para las pupilas, tenía un paño rojo atado alrededor del cuello. Otra cosa notable es el protector de brazo de plata en sus antebrazos. Sus dientes brillaban al sol mostrando su sonrisa de lobo. "¿Quién me convocó?" bramó

Tragando el bulto de nerviosismo, el niño dio un paso adelante e hizo una reverencia: "Soy yo, Naruto Namikaze mi señor", habló en un tono de respeto. Yugao había experimentado modales en su cabeza si se encontraba con alguien rico o con gran autoridad, y estaba agradecido por este tipo de ocasión porque no quería que se lo comieran pronto.

El lobo miró hacia abajo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hacerse más pequeño, sorprendiendo a los dos ninjas. Yugao le había dicho a Naruto la invocación de Sannin legendario y solo la invocación de Tsunade Senju, el contrato de babosa y su titular Katsuyu podían ser de diferentes tamaños. El lobo se encogió en la misma altura de Naruto, lo que provocó un puchero al rubio. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente crecer más ya? Él había estado comiendo la comida correcta y dormía temprano, ¿por qué?

Yugao se rió silenciosamente de su expresión cuando el lobo se sentó frente al niño, "¿Naruto Namikaze? Mi nombre es Fenrir, ¿cuál es la razón por la que me convocaste aquí?" preguntó. Levantándose de su arco, respiró hondo y miró al lobo con una mirada decidida: "Deseo demostrarme que soy su señor invocador Fenrir", dijo.

El lobo se agachó un poco para estar al nivel de los ojos de Naruto. "Entonces te juzgaré al aprender tus recuerdos. Si te considero digno, entonces serás nuestro invocador. Sin embargo, si no superas mis expectativas, tu nombre será eliminado de nuestro contrato y ya no puedes convocar a alguien de mi clan ", explicó Fenrir. Naruto solo asintió antes de que el dolor se activara, se tambaleó un poco pero se calmó. Podía ver recuerdos sobre él, las miradas, las duras palabras y las palizas que recibió de los aldeanos. Habría llorado, pero no quería preocupar a Yugao y lucir débil ante Fenrir, luego su boca se convirtió lentamente en una pequeña sonrisa. Se jugó otro conjunto de recuerdos, pero esta vez fueron las cosas buenas que recibió de la gente, El tercer Hokage, sus hermanos sustitutos, la familia de los ramen, Kurama y, por último, su madre. Sonrió al pensar en la gente que era preciosa. para él, puede que no haya conocido a su madre, pero no podía descuidarse, ella había regresado por él cuando lo necesitaba y estaba agradecido por eso.

Un gruñido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y miró al lobo convocando con sorpresa. ¿Qué pensaba el lobo acerca de él ahora que sabía sobre su pasado? Sin embargo, el lobo sintió su nerviosismo y sus ojos se dilataron: "No me teman, cachorrito. Sé lo que tiene dentro y no lo juzgo por eso. Solo veo a un niño con gran potencial para hacer grandes cosas, sin embargo, hay una cosa más que deseo saber, "dijo haciendo que Naruto suspirara aliviado. Fenrir lo miró directamente a los ojos: "Si tuvieras el apoyo y la fuerza de los lobos elementales a tu disposición, ¿qué harías con eso?" preguntó.

La rubia Jinchuuriki miró hacia abajo por un segundo antes de mirar hacia atrás al jefe convocado con una mirada determinada: "Protegeré a mi gente preciosa que tengo ahora y que reuniré en el futuro. No los abandonaré cuando más me necesiten y yo ¡Les mostraré que mi fuerza es suya también!"

Fenrir parpadeó sorprendido antes de sonreír. Le gustaba el chico, era como un lobo cuando hablaba de las personas que más ama, mientras protege y trabaja con su propia manada. "¡Entonces Naruto Namikaze, yo Fenrir, líder del clan de los lobos elementales, te acepto como nuestro invocador!" el lobo Volvió a mirar al sonriente rubio y sonrió. "Ahora, antes de que regrese a mi casa, te diré que tu invocación personal será mi hijo, Arashi. También te daré habilidades de lobo, esto significa permitirte controlar los elementos. más fácil, incluso combinar para obtener subelementos y tener sentidos mejorados. Si bien ya tiene sentidos mejorados gracias a su inquilino, tener nuestros sentidos mejorados le brinda una visión más nítida y su sentido del olfato es mucho más sensible que cualquier perro normal. Audición mejorada que puede permitirte escuchar hasta el latido del corazón de alguien si tienes suficiente concentración. Me despido de ti, joven cachorro, y espero que tengamos otra reunión. Desearía que fuera en un campo de batalla ", murmuró la última parte, pero gracias a la audición mejorada que Naruto ahora tiene, escuchó. Dicha rubia se rió silenciosamente para sí mismo mientras la invocación del jefe se desvanecía en una nube de humo.

En la línea lateral, Yugao, que observó toda la aventura, se quedó boquiabierto. Su hermano sustituto tenía cinco afinidades de los elementos básicos, tiene un control de chakra casi perfecto, reservas de chakra masivas con un bijuu colaborador en sus entrañas y, por último, ¡tiene una invocación que debe ser más impresionante que el de los legendarios Sannin!

-En Las naciones elementales-

Jiraiya, que estaba mirando detrás de las aguas termales femeninas, Tsunade, que estaba jugando en un bar, y Orochimaru, que estaba planeando y experimentando con su marca de maldición, de repente estornudó ante sus ojos enojados, "Alguien dice que los Sapos / las Babosas / Las serpientes no son impresionantes, ' fue lo que pensaron en sintonía.

-Con Yugao y Naruto-

Yugao sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal, pero sacudió la sensación. Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa: "Sólo tú puedes tener una invocación más genial que nadie, no sé si debería sentirme feliz por ti o envidiarte. Pero aún así es genial".

Él la miró con una sonrisa, "¡Simplemente soy así de increíble!" le envió un pulgar hacia ella mientras ella soltaba una risita por su respuesta.

"Está bien, volvamos a nuestra lucha ahora," Naruto vio un destello en sus ojos cuando dijo eso y se estremeció.

-Fin del flashback-

Naruto se abrió paso entre los sellos de las manos y en una nube de humo, su cabello se volvió negro y le llegó a los hombros. Sacó un rollo de su bolsa y lo puso en su cama, canalizando chakra hacia él, un juego de ropa ANBU. Se los puso rápidamente en menos de un minuto y salió de la habitación. Lo cerró y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la habitación del señor Brunner.

Llegó en unos minutos y vio que Percy también estaba allí, se escondió rápidamente en las sombras para evitar ser detectado. Percy alcanzó el pomo de la puerta pero se detuvo cuando escuchó una voz, "... preocupado por Percy y por el señor Naruto". se quedó helado antes de inclinarse para escuchar con claridad.

"... me refiero a uno amable en la escuela. Ahora, seguro que sabemos que son-"

"Paciencia Grover, solo empeoraremos las cosas, necesitamos que Percy madure más, pero en cuanto a Naruto, es extraño. Parece diferente al resto, por supuesto, menos su personalidad", se rió suavemente al final. Naruto dejó caer una gota de sudor en las sombras y tenía una pequeña marca detrás de su cabeza. Dentro de su cabeza, Kurama se reía histéricamente y causaba un dolor de cabeza al rubio.

"Pero señor, puede que no les quede mucho tiempo. El solsticio de verano ..."

"Tendrás que resolverlo sin ellos, Grover. Déjalos disfrutar de su ignorancia por ahora y mantén a Naruto en la oscuridad con él".

"Señor la vieron ..."

"Su imaginación", insistió el señor Brunner. "La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlos". Naruto entrecerró los ojos detrás de su máscara pensando: '¿Niebla? ¿Es algún tipo de técnica de ilusión que hace falsos alrededores? ¿O implantar falsos recuerdos al sujeto?

"Señor, han estado haciendo preguntas y creo que ya no puedo mentirles".

"Tienes que hacerlo Grover. Sí, es difícil que se hayan convertido en tus amigos durante tu estancia aquí, pero entiendo que es para que estén seguros".

Estuvo en silencio por unos segundos antes de que Percy escuchara a Grover, "Señor ... No puedo faltar a mis deberes una vez más", su voz se ahogó con las emociones. "Sabes lo que significa".

"No has fallado en sus deberes, Grover", el Sr. Brunner habló amablemente. "Debería haberla visto tal como era. Por ahora, preocupémonos por mantener a Percy y Naruto con vida hasta el otoño ..."

RUIDO SORDO

El libro que Percy sostenía cayó cuando dicho niño tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó pasos detrás de la puerta, recogiendo su libro, corrió de regreso a su dormitorio. En cuanto a Naruto, solo entrecerró los ojos y tenía dudas de que ahora confiaba tanto en el Sr. Brunner como en el Grover. ¿Cuáles son los deberes de Grover? ¿Quién es realmente el señor Brunner? Luego presentó esas preguntas y sostuvo una señal de medio carnero y susurró: "Shunshin no Jutsu". Y se fue en un vórtice de viento.

-Con Percy-

Percy corrió a su dormitorio rápidamente pero en silencio para no despertar a otros. Se dobló en una esquina, solo para detenerse por completo. Su mandíbula se aflojó mientras sus ojos se salían de sus cuencas. "Creo que descubrí por qué Naruto coloca sellos de seguridad ahora y cambia las cerraduras todos los días, lo extraño es que esperaba que esto sucediera cuando escuché por primera vez que era el tipo más popular en esta escuela, pero al verlo hacer esto ... Sí, no voy a hable de esto de nuevo tan pronto ", pensó. Bueno, eso es porque delante de él había cinco niñas que tenían varios materiales. Sí, los vio a todos, pero una chica en particular estaba de pie entre ellos y la conocía claramente. Nancy Bobofit estaba fuera de su dormitorio y susurraba entre ellos: "¿Trajiste todo?" preguntó mientras continuaba recogiendo la cerradura.

"Tengo la cuerda", dijo el de su derecha.

"Y tengo las drogas. Todo lo que hacemos es dejar que beba esto y lo pondrá a dormir en seis horas y tendremos a Naruto para nosotras", otro habló a la izquierda más alejada de ellos, pero habló de forma escalofriante. al final. Una gota de sudor se formó en la parte posterior de la cabeza del chico de pelo negro cuando se alejó del área. Giró sobre sus talones y se giró en la esquina para toparse con Grover. "¡Percy! ¿Qué estás haci-?" Todo lo que Grover estaba a punto de decir se cortó cuando Percy se tapó la boca con la mano y lo hizo callar. Haciéndole un gesto para que llegara a la esquina, Grover levantó una ceja, pero obedeció.

Como Percy, el niño condicionado fue sorprendido por lo que vio. Percy lo arrastró de vuelta a la oficina del señor Brunner y llamó a la puerta, esperaron y escucharon un 'Entra' ahogado y ambos entraron.

El señor Brunner se volvió y los miró confundido mientras miraba discretamente a Grover con una mirada aguda que lo hizo estremecerse. "Percy, Grover, ¿qué es lo que necesitas de esta hora de la noche?" preguntó.

Se miraron el uno al otro y se volvieron hacia él con una mirada tímida. "Bueno, verá, Grover dijo que tendría algunas cosas en su casillero mientras venía a pedir ayuda, pero dejé mis notas en mi dormitorio. " El maestro asintió confundido, "Pero cuando regresamos al mismo tiempo, vimos por qué Naruto siempre cambia nuestra cerradura cada noche", dijo.

"¿Y que sería eso?" preguntó con curiosidad. Él y los maestros se han estado preguntando sobre eso también unos meses ahora.

Esta vez fue Grover quien habló mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa: "Bueno, señor, hay cinco chicas, una de ellas fue Nancy, que está cerrando el cerrojo de nuestras habitaciones y creemos que planean violarlo", dijo. la última parte con una gota de sudor, Percy mismo tuvo una gota de sudor cuando ambos se compadecieron de su amiga rubia.

El profesor en la silla de ruedas simplemente los miró sin comprender: "Esto es una broma, ¿verdad, Percy, Grover?" le resultó difícil creer que alguien tratará de violar a alguien, ¡en una escuela de todos los lugares!

-Con artemisa-

Artemisa levantó la vista y entrecerró los ojos. **"Alguien planea violar a mi bebé. ¡No dejaré que un cabello se dañe si tengo algo que decir al respecto!"** pensó que un aura oscura la rodeaba y los cazadores se alejaron de la matriarca, mientras que Anko, que también tenía el mismo pensamiento, dejó caer el sudor.

"Quien quiera violar a Naruto, acaban de firmar su sentencia de muerte", pensó Anko. Ella se estremeció ante la intención de matar que irradiaba la diosa Madre mientras ponía cierta distancia entre ellos.

-De vuelta en la habitación-

Sacudieron sus cabezas 'no', "No es señor. Solo míralo", dijo Grover. Con un suspiro, se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de los dos niños. Como dijeron los dos amigos, había chicas allí y todavía cerraban la puerta. El señor Brunner dejó caer el sudor y se aclaró la garganta.

Las chicas se giraron al oír el sonido y encontraron a Percy, Grover y al Sr. Brunner de pie (sentado para el caso del hombre mayor). "Creo que entrar en el dormitorio de un compañero en medio de la noche va en contra de las reglas de la escuela", afirmó. Las chicas se estremecieron y supieron que habían sido arrestadas, así que ellas bajaron la cabeza.

El Sr. Brunner sacudió la cabeza con decepción: "Nunca esperé que esto sucediera. Es decepcionante verlo a punto de violar a un compañero de estudios", las chicas agacharon la cabeza avergonzadas. Luego continuó: "Síganme a la oficina del director y tendrá una lectura severa sobre este evento". Las chicas se alejaron trotando, arrastrando sus pies con tristeza y la maestra se volvió hacia los dos chicos. "Ahora, ¿por qué no regresas y duermes ahora. Lo siento, no pude ayudarte en tus estudios, Percy", dijo. Dirigió la última parte a dicho niño. El chico de pelo negro asintió con comprensión, antes de que él tocara para que su amigo les dejara entrar.

La puerta se abrió y Percy suspiró aliviado cuando solo vio a Naruto con una expresión confusa en su rostro, "Oh, Percy, Grover, pensé que podrías haber dormido afuera ya que no has vuelto en un tiempo".

Los otros dos se han platicado mutuamente '. Dice ese tipo de cosas y ni siquiera sabe que esta noche casi lo habrían violado', pensaron mientras cambiaban.

Se metieron en la cama y se durmieron maravillosamente. Sin embargo, el último pensamiento de Naruto y Percy fue "¿Qué están escondiendo?"

-A la mañana siguiente-

Los dos chicos salían de un examen de latín de tres horas, uno mentalmente agotado, mientras que el otro está contento de haber terminado porque no quería volver a hacerlo.

A Percy le preocupaba que el señor Brunner lo hubiera encontrado escuchando la noche anterior. Pero suspiró cuando les dio a ambos los resultados de sus exámenes. Como era de esperar, los puntajes de Naruto fueron altos casi perfectos y en cuanto a Percy, bueno, no era pasable.

"Percy", llamó. "No te desanimes por irte de Yancy. Es ... lo mejor".

Naruto vio la mirada abatida en la cara del chico de cabello oscuro. 'Él no va a tomar esto bien ...'

"Oh, definitivamente no lo hará. Ya puedo sentir la ira de él y estoy bastante sorprendido de que no haya explotado todavía", comentó el bijuu. Naruto hizo callar a su compañero y escuchó, "No lo confundas todo. Lo que quiero decir es que ... no eres un Percy normal. Eso no es nada para -"

"Gracias", espetó Percy. "Gracias por recordarme", Percy luego levantó su mochila y se fue.

La maestra suspiró con exasperación, "Quizás fui demasiado duro con él". Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Simplemente, malentendió, señor, y usted solo quería lo que era mejor para él. Lo que el profesor no quería para su alumno", continuó.

"Sí. ¿Qué hay de ti, Naruto? ¿Te unirás nuevamente el próximo año?" El señor Brunner preguntó.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, "No lo sé. Francamente, puedo detenerme un rato o seguir a Percy, ir a donde va y mantenerlo fuera de problemas". Esto hizo que la maestra se riera un poco.

"Supongo que sí. Eres un buen amigo Naruto, el mundo podría necesitar más gente como tú".

El rubio escuchó una burla en su cabeza, "él es leal como un perro y necesita ser entrenado", murmuró Kurama, pero él lo ignoró.

"No soy tan bueno, señor Brunner. Sólo quería quedarme con mis amigos, de todos modos, nos vemos señor Brunner". Ambos se saludaron mutuamente cuando Naruto salió y fue a donde estaba Percy.

-Más tarde-

Los tres amigos se sentaron en un autobús mientras se dirigía a la terminal de autobuses con muchos otros niños de su escuela a bordo. Naruto regresaba al apartamento de Yugao para hablar sobre el evento en el museo y Percy había descubierto su pasado. Aunque temía lo que ella le haría porque la última vez que hizo algo imprudente, Yugao había aumentado su entrenamiento hasta el nivel de la tortura y cuando terminó había estado adolorido durante días, incluso con su factor de curación, tenía problemas para caminar sin cojear.

Sorprendentemente, Grover se dirigía a Nueva York como ellos y también estaba en el mismo autobús. Percy no pensó nada de eso y solo fue una coincidencia, pero Naruto pensó de otra manera.

Grover siguió mirando el pasillo con nerviosismo, se movía de vez en cuando y sudaba como si estuviera en un desierto. Percy también se dio cuenta de esto y ambos pensaron que su amigo lisiado esperaba que algo sucediera.

"¿Qué le tiene tan nervioso?" Preguntó Percy. Se encogió de hombros ante la rubia enmascarada.

"Pregúntale, voy a tomar una siesta. Despiértame cuando lleguemos", dijo Naruto. Luego se giró un poco para sentirse cómodo y cerró los ojos, faltaban cinco segundos y salía como una luz.

-Mindscape-

Naruto abrió los ojos para ver una colina verde, un bosque que lo rodeaba con grandes árboles. Había un lago al lado de la colina y una cueva. Había cambiado su paisaje mental aproximadamente un año cuando él y Yugao llegaron a Nueva York.

Sonrió al ver que diez kits de zorros corrían hacia él y, rápidamente, lo abordó, se cayó de espaldas riendo mientras lo lamían y saltaban a su alrededor. "¡Está bien, está bien! Me alegro de verte también a ti mismo corriendo y jugando en otro lugar", obedecieron rápidamente y se fueron con felices yips cuando él se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. Suspiró satisfecho y una sonrisa oculta apareció en su rostro, "¿Vamos, Kurama, dijiste que habías querido hablar conmigo antes?" él llamó.

El suelo tembló cuando los pasos resonaron en su paisaje mental, levantó la vista para ver a Kurama emerger de la cueva. Se quitó la máscara para revelar su rostro, a través de los años de entrenamiento que había pasado, su rostro carecía de grasa de bebé, tenía un aspecto robusto y su mandíbula estaba más definida, en conjunto le daba una personalidad de "hottie". que las chicas dijeron quiénes, desafortunadamente para él, vieron su rostro al mismo tiempo.

El chico le dio a un zorro (¿lobo?) Como una sonrisa al zorro, "Entonces, ¿qué te ha estado molestando últimamente?" preguntó.

El bijuu se recostó con la cabeza en sus brazos, con una mirada seria. "Escucha atentamente, Naruto." Ante esto, el niño se puso rígido y sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco, dio un asentimiento imperceptible para demostrar que estaba escuchando. El zorro solo llamaba su nombre cuando hacía algo temerario en el entrenamiento o cuando hablaba de algo serio. "Recientemente sentí algo que no pertenece a este mundo y solo se puede encontrar en el nuestro. No sé qué es, pero si algo cruza otra dimensión es como lo que trajeron a ti ya Yugao aquí. También puedo sentir su chakra La firma es familiar pero no recuerdo qué es ", dijo la última parte con incertidumbre.

Naruto pensó profundamente algo sobre esto. ¿Qué había causado que algo o alguien fuera a otra dimensión? "¿Dijiste que venía de las Naciones Elementales y te era familiar?" el cuestiono Kurama asintió, "Sí, por lo que puedo sentir y mi única corazonada es un chakra demoniaco como el tuyo. Para decirlo sin rodeos, un Jinchūriki fue traído aquí".

"¿Estás seguro de esto, Kurama?" Él solo obtuvo un asentimiento a cambio.

Ahora Naruto se quedó en shock. Un Jinchūriki, como él, fue llevado a la Tierra. Él no sabía qué pensar de esto, se sentó y trató de pensar en una manera que trajo a otro Jinchūriki a la Tierra: "¿Sabes quién es su bijuu? Más importante aún, ¿se transportaron a sí mismos aquí usando un jutsu o no? es algo como el mio? "

El único ojo abierto del zorro lo miró fijamente: "Sé quién es el bijuu, es Nibi o Matatabi, mi hermana, pero no sé cómo fueron traídos aquí. Para usar un jutsu que pensaste necesitaría chakra de nivel Bijuu , específicamente ocho colas, y conocimiento extremo del Ninjutsu del espacio-tiempo que solo el segundo Hokage, tu padre y nosotros mismos conocimos ", afirmó.

(Kurama se refirió a sí mismo y a Naruto, ya que Naruto está tratando de estudiar a Hiraishin y Kurama también sabía esto a través de sus ojos y fue el único Bijuu que entendió su concepto).

La rubia pareció aceptar esto y se quedó en silencio. Uno disfrutando de la paz y el otro preguntándose quién es él Jinchūriki, mientras observaban los juegos de zorros. "Naruto. Si el Jinchūriki es de alguna manera hostil, entonces necesitaré ayudarte a controlar mi chakra", comenzó. "Si bien es cierto que no estamos discutiendo y no robándonos el chakra, el chakra de un Bijuu es peligroso solo por el contacto y la exposición, no solo porque mi chakra es el más peligroso de los demás bijuu, ya que el mío tiene su propia voluntad contaminada. odio. Fácilmente perderías la sed de sangre con solo usar la primera versión del manto de chakra ", agregó el zorro. El adolescente de bigotes se quedó boquiabierto ante lo que había dicho su inquilino. Posiblemente podría perderse por la sed de sangre y quien esté a su alcance puede resultar herido o incluso peor, no quería que eso sucediera.

El chico suspiró resignado: "Entiendo Kurama". Luego sintió un tirón en su conciencia, "le diré a Yugao sobre esto cuando lleguemos. Ella querrá saber qué es y si no lo hiciera, me guiaría a través de otra de sus ... sesiones", dijo. Susurró la última parte y se estremeció.

Yugao, aunque puede ser amable, pero cuando se trataba de entrenar era una sádica. Ella tomó su rápida regeneración y sus enormes reservas de chakra en uso. Se colocaron cinco sellos en su cuerpo (cuatro en las extremidades y uno en el pecho) y 600 clones de sombra para el entrenamiento, había estado atrapado en una cama durante dos días y eso aún con Kurama haciendo todo lo posible para disminuirlo y curarlo al mismo tiempo.

"De todos modos, te veré luego, Kurama," Naruto dio un saludo de dos dedos y su forma brilló antes de desaparecer. Dicha entidad de chakra se limitó a mirar dónde estaba su contenedor y pensó: "Me pregunto qué pensaría él cuando sepa que el Jinchūriki de Matatabi es mujer". Han pasado nueve, casi 10 años que no se han casado desde que el Raikage fue a la aldea para hacer un tratado. Oh, bueno, por lo que puedo recordar de sus recuerdos, él también está enamorado de ella. Jeje, las burlas de esas dos kunoichi se desatará sobre él. El bijuu se rió entre dientes. 'Pensándolo bien, con su madre probablemente tendrían dificultades para bromear con él cuando ella esté cerca. También creo que ella prohibiría a su hijo tener una novia, pero yo no lo sabría. Con ese pensamiento se acostó y pronto los ronquidos hicieron eco en el subconsciente del rubio.

-Naruto-

Cuando Naruto se despertó, descubrió que solo habían pasado cinco minutos. Miró a sus amigos y vio a Percy mirando a Grover como si hubiera sido capaz de caminar bien, mientras que este último sudaba y podía llenar un balde. El chico de piel caucásica notó que estaba despierto, pareció alegrarse un poco, "¡Oh, Naruto, estás despierto! Aquí déjame darte algo a ti y a Percy", dijo.

Del bolsillo de su camisa, sacó dos tarjetas de visita desgastadas, "Toma estas. En caso de que me **necesites** este verano".

Eso sonó campanas de advertencia en la cabeza de la rubia. No le gustó el tono que su amigo insinuó y enfatizó 'necesidad'. Sea lo que sea, es grande. Sólo él sacudió el pensamiento y se concentró en la tarjeta.

La tarjeta estaba escrita con una escritura elegante, mientras que a los dos les costó leerla, lograron descifrar qué era;

Grover Underwood

Guardián

Colina de media sangre

Long Island, New York

(800) 009-0009

La cara de Percy mostró una expresión de dolor por un segundo, pero desapareció justo cuando apareció. Solo Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y Grover fue ajeno. Así que decidió disminuir un poco el dolor de su amigo: "Escribir de forma elegante, ¿para qué sirve?" preguntó.

"Grover", dijo el chico de ojos verde mar. "¿De qué estás tratando de protegernos?"

Antes de que pudiera contestar, se oyó un enorme ruido de tos procedente del frente. El humo negro comenzó a salir por las rejillas de ventilación y el autobús olía a huevos podridos.

"Todos ... ¡fuera!" el conductor llamó y estacionó el autobús a un lado, luego guió a todos hacia abajo. A medida que bajaban, el de bigotes se alegró de que tuviera una máscara e hiciera un sello de filtro.

Naruto suspiró mientras miraba el autobús, "Problemas".

"¿Qué están mirando?" Escuchó a Percy preguntarle. Tanto él como Grover miraron hacia donde señalaba Percy, y vieron un viejo puesto de fruta. Había muchas frutas diferentes y todas daban una escena colorida que daba un aspecto tropical. Sin embargo, tres ancianas estaban en sillas mecedoras al lado y cosían un calcetín gigante.

Las señoras mayores parecían tener más de cien años para los ojos de todos, caras pálidas con arrugas como cuero de frutas, cabello gris atado en un moño y brazos esqueléticos que sobresalen de su vestido de algodón blanqueado.

Y Naruto juró que estaban mirando directamente a Percy. Entonces escuchó a Grover gemir de nuevo, aunque no podía culparlo. En el momento en que vio a esas tres damas, había sentido que algo parecía desvanecido y exudaban algo de energía que se sentía antigua y ... Misteriosa.

"No, no, no, no," la cara de Grover se puso pálida y temblaba ligeramente.

"Percy, dime que no te están mirando. ¡¿Están mirando, verdad ?!" preguntó en un áspero susurro, aunque no estaba enojado. "Está bien, ¿por qué está asustado por las tres ancianas que miran a Percy?" Pensó Naruto. Se quedó fuera de sus dudas cuando Grover los agarró por los brazos y los hizo gritar "¡Hey!" a los dos. Luego escucharon un sonido audible, se giraron y vieron a una de las ancianas con unas tijeras en las manos mientras que otra llevaba el hilo que usaban.

"No, no en ... vamos ... vamos!" el niño condenado murmuró, luego gruñó mientras pateaba el lado del autobús. Inesperadamente, el autobús volvió a la vida.

Los pasajeros aplaudieron cuando Grover suspiró aliviado, solo sus amigos lo notaron.

"¡Está bien!" El conductor gritó, golpeó el autobús con su sombrero. "Todos a bordo, buen trabajo, niño", le dio una palmada en la espalda al niño.

"Chicos hay que subir", el muchacho de piel caucásica instó a sus amigos y lo hicieron, todavía confundidos por el comportamiento de sus amigos. Se volvieron para revisar el puesto de frutas y se sorprendieron al ver que las tres ancianas se habían ido, sin dejar rastro, como si estuvieran allí.

'¿Qué ...? Los ojos de Percy se abren en shock. ¡Los vi allí! ¡¿Cómo se han ido ?!

Sus pensamientos eran similares a los de su amiga rubia. Excepto que estaba pensando en las posibles formas, '¿Eran Shinobis? Un genjutsu? No sé qué eran, pero asustaron a Grover. Necesito tener cuidado con los demás.

Todos volvieron a entrar y volvieron a tomar sus asientos. Grover estaba murmurando cosas para sí mismo y podían oírle lo que estaba diciendo.

"Esto no puede estar sucediendo. No como la última vez. No puedo fallar otra vez. Había decepcionado a Thalia, no quiero decepcionarlos a ellos también".

Los chicos se miraron. O bien Grover es alto o mental, por lo que Naruto preguntó: "¿Decepcionar a quién? ¿Quién es Thalia? ¿Grover?, ¿tenías novia antes de conocernos?"

Al parecer, su amigo no lo escuchó o simplemente lo ignoró y dijo: "No es nada". Agitó las manos negando: "Percy, Naruto, no puedo protegerlos cuando sigues haciendo preguntas".

Lo miraron como si fuera un estúpido. ¿No se suponía que debían protegerlo a el cuando él era el lisiado?

"Solo déjenme acompañarlos a la estación de autobuses, tienen que prometerlo chicos". Intentaron hablar, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando los miró con tristeza. Es casi como si él estuviera preparando sus ataúdes para sus funerales, así que solo se quedaron callados para no llamar la atención.

El resto del recorrido fue silencioso. Naruto Percy se preguntó si su amigo se estaba volviendo loco cuando llegaron a la terminal de autobuses.

"Voy al baño. Tú me esperas aquí". Grover dijo, mientras caminaba dentro del baño. Cuando estuvo fuera de vista, Percy agarró el brazo de Naruto. "Amigo. Tenemos que irnos. Todavía tengo que ir a casa y ver a mi madre, sin mencionar que Grover me está asustando".

"Lo sé y creo que podría ir contigo. Solo necesito enviarle a Yugao un mensaje de que iré contigo. Vamos, vayamos donde nadie nos pueda ver", hizo una seña mientras se movían hacia un callejón vacío. . Naruto extendió su campo sensorial y lo comprobó. No encontró ninguno, así que se mordió el pulgar y corrió a través de cinco sellos de mano, luego golpeó su mano contra el suelo cuando aparecieron las fórmulas de sellado.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu," murmuró. Una nube de humo apareció y se disipó rápidamente para revelar un lobo. Estaba cerca del pecho de Naruto considerando que estaba a 5'6 ". Tenía un pelaje gris claro y llevaba una chaqueta, un kanji en la parte posterior que decía" Arashi (Tormenta) ". Tenía esclerótica blanca y una abertura vertical negra y tenía una expresión aburrida.

"Oh, hey Naruto. ¿Es hora de jugar ajedrez o Shogi? ¿Y quién es tu amigo que actúa como un pez?" preguntó el lobo.

El niño negó con la cabeza: "Oye, Arashi, no, no es hora de jugar y este es Percy Jackson. Percy, este es mi invocación personal Arashi, y sí, es un lobo parlante que puede hacer las mismas cosas que los humanos si quisiera". Naruto declaró.

Esto sacó a Percy de su sorpresa, "... Erm, entonces él es tu p-" no pudo terminar cuando el rubio se tapó la boca con la mano mientras Arashi comenzó a gruñir.

"¡No me compares con esas cosas sin sentido a las que llaman perros! Tienes suerte de ser amiga de Naruto y estoy de buen humor hoy, supongo que este sabe de nosotros ahora, ¿Naruto?" Preguntó Arashi, mientras se sentaba en cuclillas pero aún miraba al chico de ojos verde mar.

"Sí, y él prometió guardar silencio al respecto, de todos modos, la razón por la que te necesito aquí es para enviar un mensaje a Yugao para mí, decirle que no volveré a casa y que estaré en la casa de Percy. Si ella intenta encontrarme, ve con ella para rastrear mi olor, tengo la sensación de que podríamos estar yendo a algún lugar lejos ".

El lobo asintió y se fue en una columna de humo. Naruto soltó a Percy mientras el chico suspiraba aliviado, "Entonces ... ¿qué es Arashi?"

"Una invocación. Los invocadores consideran su invocación como socios. Hay muchos invocaciones de animales, pero tengo los lobos, específicamente el clan de los lobos elementales. Son animales que luchan junto a Shinobis y podrían ayudar en cualquier situación. Tampoco lo llamen como un mascota, es un tabú para ellos. Llámalos así y te agarrarán a la próxima semana y te morderán la mano ". El chico de pelo negro asintió, "Bien".

Naruto luego hizo un sello de mano cruzada con ambas manos usando sus dedos índice y medio, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu". El humo habitual venía con una copia exacta de la rubia. Percy sacudió la cabeza ante esto.

"Incluso si me contaste sobre esto y lo viste un par de veces, simplemente no puedo aceptar el hecho de que puedes clonarte a ti mismo". Ambos Naruto (s) se encogieron de hombros, "Te acostumbraras". El clon salió del callejón y esperó cerca del baño.

Naruto luego puso una mano sobre los hombros de Percy, "No te asustes por esto". Se formó un charco alrededor de sus pies y lentamente se hundieron en él, pasaron unos segundos y se fueron. El charco de antes también se había ido.

-Con el clon-

Grover salió del baño y solo encontró a 'Naruto' parado allí con los brazos cruzados, esperando pacientemente.

"¡Naruto! ¡¿A dónde fue Percy ?!" Preguntó a toda prisa. Todo lo que hizo 'Naruto' fue dejar que sus brazos cayeran a su lado.

"Está en su casa y no te preocupes, estoy con él mientras hablamos", dijo.

"Pero estás aquí conmigo. ¿Como estas en dos lugares a la vez?" preguntó confundido. El adolescente de los bigotes acaba de suspirar.

"Sabemos que tenías razón acerca de nosotros, Percy y yo, que somos especiales. Pero soy más singular, dotado de poderes que nunca hubieras imaginado. Últimamente han sucedido cosas raras alrededor de Percy y la Sra. Dodds Sé que sabes sobre la Sra. Dodds , "en este Grover tragó saliva y sudó bajo la mirada del 'rubio'. "Así que recuérdalo Grover. Porque todo se va a ir a la mierda". Y con su pieza dijo, 'Naruto' se dispersó en una nube de humo. Dejando un Grover de ojos abiertos.

"Que acaba de suceder…" susurró

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	4. Diversión en la playa y corridas de toro

-Residencia Jackson-

Aparecieron fuera del apartamento de Percy, era un apartamento decente. Naruto solo vino aquí cuando fue invitado durante la Navidad con Percy, Sally, Yugao y desafortunadamente Gabe.

Percy se estremeció y miró confundido, "¿Por qué no estamos mojados? ¿Y por qué estás jadeando?" preguntó. Lo que dijo era verdad, Naruto estaba jadeando por respirar.

"¿Recuerdas * jadeo * lo que dije * jadeo * acerca de mi chakra? * jadeo * mi reserva es grande y * jadea * también mi energía * jadea * para hacer mis jutsus * jadea *" Un gesto de asentimiento y Naruto respiró hondo, "La técnica de Shunshin no Jutsu es una técnica de movimiento a alta velocidad que hace que el usuario se mueva a alta velocidad, haciendo que parezca que se teletransportan. Cuando quiera puedo moverme desde aquí para decir, en la parte superior de apartamento. Solo tomaría una cuarta parte de mis reservas, pero como estábamos en la estación de autobuses y su apartamento estaba a 2 km y medio de distancia, me tomó la mitad de mis reservas ", explicó.

Percy 'asintió' pensó y dijo: "¿Entonces, básicamente, cuanto más lejos te mueves, más chakra cuesta?" ante esto, la rubia sudó mientras Kurama se reía dentro de su cabeza. '¿Por qué no dije eso mucho más simple?'

"Porque eres un estúpido olvidadizo", el zorro soltó una risita y la gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza de Naruto pareció crecer mientras su ceja se movía.

 **(Nota del Traductor: Por estar bien pendejo :v)**

Sally había sido agradable cuando pasaban el tiempo con ellos y, ocasionalmente, preguntaba, cuando le escribía una carta a Percy, cómo le estaba yendo o si necesitaba algo. Otra es que enviaría muestras gratuitas de dulces de su trabajo en una tienda de golosinas en Grand Central Station.

Tanto ella como Percy también tuvieron un auditorio sobre comida azul. Gabe había dicho que no existía y Sally lo convirtió en realidad cocinando comida azul. Ella incluso le había dicho al adolescente de las patillas que lo hacían para molestar a Gabe.

El dúo caminó dentro del complejo y subió las escaleras llevando sus bolsas en la espalda. Una vez que llegaron al piso de Percy, se dirigieron a la puerta principal y Percy sacó la llave y la abrió. Lo que encontraron fue una visión repugnante.

Gabe estaba en la sala de estar con sus amigos de póker, jugando. La T.V. estaba configurada para ESPN pero nadie estaba mirando. Los muchachos podían ver que Gabe había subido una tonelada de peso con su delgado cabello recogido y su gran barriga sacada de su camisa sucia, y el rubio señaló que Gabe parecía una morsa sin pelo y gorda. Esto hizo que Percy se riera en silencio como pudo.

"Hmm. No sé quién es más feo, Shukaku o ese cerdo", dijo Kurama con humor.

Papas fritas y latas de cerveza estaban por todo el piso, el lugar parecía que no se había limpiado en una semana. Los muchachos sabían que Sally podía ser una loca en la limpieza y con Gabe como uno de los ocupantes, eso nunca sucedería.

Los chicos entraron en la habitación cuando Gabe levantó la vista de sus cartas y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"Así que volviste y trajiste a tu inteligente amigo de nuevo contigo".

Solo fruncieron el ceño, aunque la máscara de Naruto estaba oculta por el comentario, pero no hicieron nada. "¿Mi mamá ya está aquí? " Percy preguntó con los dientes apretados, que tanto deseaba darle un puñetazo a la ducha pegada a la cara que no se despertará. Pero una mirada de su amigo lo calmó.

"Ella está trabajando", respondió el gordo culo. Luego miró directamente a Percy, "¿Tienes efectivo?"

Esta vez, Percy apretó los puños ligeramente, "No. No tengo ninguno", mintió. Gabe no le creyó.

"Tomó un taxi de la estación de autobuses. Probablemente pagó veinte. Tiene seis, siete dólares en cambio. Alguien espera vivir bajo este techo; necesita cargar con su propio peso. ¿Tengo razón Eddie?" Percy quiso gritar y Naruto casi gruñó cuando sus ojos parpadearon un poco rojos, aunque nadie lo notó.

"Vamos, Gabe", dijo Eddie mientras le daba a Percy una mirada compasiva. "El niño acaba de llegar".

"¿Tengo razón, Eddie?" Repitió gabe. Eddie solo frunció el ceño y luego volvió su atención al juego.

Percy estaba a punto de sacar el dinero, pero su amigo ninja le puso una mano en el hombro. Lo miró y notó el brillo en los ojos de Naruto, un brillo travieso. La rubia se entrelazo con sellos manuales, ocultos desde la perspectiva de Gabe, no de Percy, y susurró: "Genjutsu: Nise no gazō". Un montón de dinero apareció en la mano de Percy y sintió que era real, pero sabía que si lo arrugaba, la ilusión se desvanecería como Naruto le había dicho antes.

Envió una pequeña sonrisa al rubio y lo puso sobre la mesa, "Espero que pierdas". Luego llamó a Naruto mientras iban a la habitación de Percy.

Oyeron que Gabe les gritaba que no actuaran tan maliciosamente y lo llamaron niño cerebro. Ambos rechinaron sus dientes con ira, obviamente dirigidos a su dislexia y TDAH.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Percy, la encontraron llena de revistas y el aroma de la cerveza se quedó en el aire cuando dejaron sus maletas. Les hizo querer vomitar por lo desagradable que está Gabe.

"¿Quieres ayuda?" Preguntó Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor. Percy suspiró y asintió. Tomándolo como un 'hazlo' hizo un medio sello de carnero y aparecieron otras cuatro rubios idénticos. Luego hablaron mientras limpiaban y esperaban a Sally.

"Hombre, no sé quién es más gordo, Gabe o un cerdo de peluche", dijo un clon y el otro Naruto asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo mientras organizaban algunos libros y ropa.

"Cuéntamelo", respondió Percy arreglando sus sábanas. "Mi mamá se merece un hombre mucho mejor que él".

"Nosotros apoyamos esa idea", declararon los rubios mientras se disipaban los clones. Desde el momento en que pasó con la madre de su amigo, supo que ella era una persona muy agradable es un tipo de persona que querrías conocer. Hablando de eso, su propia madre todavía no se había contactado con él en los últimos seis años. Le había preguntado a Yugao si ella sabía dónde estaba, pero solo obtuvo: "la conocerás cuando llegue el momento". Y comenzaba a dudar si lo que su madre decía en la carta era cierto.

'¿Dónde estás mamá?' pensó con un poco Ilusión y tristeza.

"Percy, ¿estás aquí?" Llamó una voz desde la puerta y apareció Sally Jackson.

"Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi", Percy sonrió mientras él y su madre se abrazaban. Sally salió del abrazo y se volvió hacia el otro ocupante en la habitación, "Es bueno verte otra vez, Naruto". Ella le dio un abrazo que él aceptó alegremente. "Espero que te hayan gustado los dulces que te envié?"

"Sí y he estado en una carrera de azúcar últimamente", admitió tímidamente. Eso era cierto; terminaba un paquete de caramelos cuando lo recibía y se ponía nervioso a pesar de que su factor de curación era bueno, aún tenía un alto contenido de azúcar.

"Ven, siéntate y cuéntame todo lo que pasó". Y lo hicieron; Le contaron todo, excepto la parte sobre la señora Dodds, las tres ancianas extrañas y Naruto siendo un ninja. Ella podría pensar que su TDAH estaba actuando y recibir una evaluación de psique.

"¿Te asustó algo? Parece que viste algo", comentó mientras miraba el hipo de Percy. El ninja rubio entonces se dio cuenta de que su amigo debía tener a su madre con mucho cariño. Era difícil no hacerlo y él probablemente estaría en el mismo barco.

"No", mintió Percy. Él no quería preocupar más a su madre.

"Está bien entonces", la forma en que dijo que significaba que la conversación no había terminado y Naruto se dio cuenta de eso. En ese momento, Sally se levantó y se volvió hacia Percy: "Tengo una sorpresa para ti". Esto les interesó, "vamos a la playa".

Los ojos de Percy se ensancharon, "¿Montauk?" Preguntó con un poco de emoción mientras Naruto parecía confundido.

"Tres días, misma cabina", confirmó Sally.

"¿Cuándo podemos irnos?"

"Justo después de que me cambié". Luego miró a Naruto, "Naruto, ¿te unirás a nosotros?"

"¿N-no seré intruso o a-algo?" preguntó nerviosamente. después de todo, él no quería arruinar su tiempo de unión. Otra es que se sintió un poco celoso de Percy, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta.

"El problema es que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos kit y no estés celoso de tu débil amigo. Pronto conocerás a tu madre", prometió su inquilino.

Él suspiró para sus adentros: "lo sé Kurama, pero no puedo evitar pensar que no la veré nunca".

Ambos Jackson sacudieron la cabeza con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros, "No, en absoluto. Apuesto a que a Percy también le gustaría que vinieras, pero primero preguntale a Yugao".

El adolescente solo asintió con una sonrisa, "Está bien, pero déjame pagar la mía", agregó. Sally negó con la cabeza por lo educado que era el chico y se preguntó en qué le había inculcado esa manera la mujer de pelo púrpura. Ella no sabía cuánta razón tenía sobre la parte de perforación.

El ambiente feliz desapareció rápidamente cuando llegó Gabe, que también frunció el ceño: "¿Sally, La salsa de frijoles? ¿No me escuchaste?" preguntó molesto. Esto hizo que los niños gruñeran al hombre gordo, mientras que Sally suspiró suavemente, ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero el rubio de bigotes le dio un codazo.

"¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo? Tienes piernas, ¿o eres un cerdo perezoso?"

"Cállate, punk. No me hables así, mocoso, porque trabajé duro y no necesito a un huérfano, que se enojó por algún tipo de monstruo adolescente, regañandome por eso", dijo Gabe. Sally ligeramente jadeó pero la rubia gruñó y fue retenida por Percy, quien también quería reclamar al hombre por el comentario sobre Yugao. Recibió a la niña mayor con un gran saludo porque ella era muy útil para ellos y, a veces, le daba consejos sobre cómo luchar, de lo que solo ahora se daba cuenta de por qué.

"¿Llamas sentado en esto a lo que llamas un basurero, un apartamento funcional? Puedo ver que has ganado algo de peso, oh, espera, veo un maldito cerdo cuyo coeficiente intelectual no es más que un culo gordo", burló el rubio mientras sus ojos se estrecharon y Gabe gruñó ante el insulto.

Afortunadamente, Sally intervino: "Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cariño", dijo mientras le daba a Naruto una mirada aguda que él entendió y se calmó rápidamente. "Solo estábamos hablando del viaje", explicó.

El ojo de Gabe se hizo significativamente más pequeño y se calmó: "¿Hablabas en serio sobre eso?"

Sally asintió. "Además, no te preocupes, haré que sea una inmersión de frijoles de siete capas, así que puede durar alrededor de una semana mientras no esté aquí", dijo ella. Los ojos de Gabe se suavizaron y los chicos vieron que se lamió los labios y se disgustaron al verlo hacer eso.

"Está bien, pero es mejor que salga de tu presupuesto de ropa".

"No te preocupes", aseguró Sally.

"Y no me ocuparás de nada en ningún lado excepto allá y allá atrás".

"Lo haremos."

"Y si te das prisa en ese baño de frijoles ... y si el chico se disculpa por interrumpir nuestro juego y por faltarle el respeto", dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Los dos muchachos se miraron en una conversación silenciosa y Percy miró al hombre antes de asentir con la cabeza a su amigo, sabiendo que dicho amigo castigaría al hombre.

"Percy ... ¿puedes sacar a tu madre afuera y prepararte? Me gustaría tener ... una palabra ... con Gabe en privado". La forma en que habló Naruto hizo que los dos adultos en la habitación se estremecieran un poco y Percy escondió su sonrisa lo mejor que pudo y llevó a su madre afuera.

Tan pronto como los dos se fueron, la sonrisa de Gabe fue reemplazada fue una mirada fulminante y gruñó: "¿Tienes algo que decir zorro?" Obtuvo su respuesta cuando sintió que un puño estaba enterrado en su estómago haciendo que el hombre cayera de rodillas con un jadeo. El hombre sintió como si le lanzaran una bola de bolos, pero no se detuvo en el pensamiento cuando sintió que la temperatura alrededor de la habitación bajaba y se estremeció de miedo.

Se volvió hacia el niño y se equivocó al mirar a los ojos del rubio. Orbes helados de color azul hielo con un brillo plateado alrededor y la pupila se redujo en rendijas, lo que le dio al niño una mirada salvaje. Naruto, dejo escapar un cuarto de su intención de matar, se agachó y agarró la camisa del cerdo gordo y lo mantuvo al nivel de los ojos.

"Escucha Fagliano porque solo lo diré una vez. Sally se merece a alguien mejor y no me gusta la forma en que la tratas. No, odio la forma en que tratas a Sally y Percy, así que la próxima vez que nos encontremos, ¡No quiero que trates a Sally más que a su ama de llaves o sirvienta, ni insultar a Percy por su actitud, porque así es como es! ¡Arregla este basurero de un apartamento porque me repugna la forma en que la obligas a limpiar tu basura! Habrá un infierno que pagar. Puedo prometerte eso y siempre cumplo mis promesas".

Luego lo empujó hacia abajo y pisó el pecho del hombre, casi rompiéndose una costilla, y lo fulminó con la mirada: "Y si alguna vez te escucho o veo que tratas a Sally o a cualquier chica que te rodea, personalmente te destruiré como el cerdo que eres. luego alimentare con tus restos a los perros rabiosos para que otros te confundan con un animal cazado, ¿estamos claros, Gabriel Ugliano?" preguntó / exigió.

Todo lo que Gabe pudo fue jadear de dolor y luego hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Satisfecho al transmitir su mensaje, el chico lo golpeó con un golpe en la frente y salió de la habitación, su inquilino riéndose como un maníaco dentro de su cabeza.

"¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Su rostro! ¡Parecía que estaba a punto de cagarse!" el zorro se detuvo y olió por la nariz de Naruto y se atragantó. "¡UGH! ¡REALMENTE SE HIZO ENCIMA Y QUE OLOR! ¡Saca sus * sofocantes simulacros * terribles! Pero debo aplaudir la forma en que hablaste esta vez porque podría haber tomado el mando solo para golpear al hombre". Naruto asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de su amigo. Estaba contento de haber sacado eso de él porque podría matar a Gabe desde donde estaba.

Esperó una hora junto al auto de Gabe mientras Sally y Percy empacaban sus cosas, dijo que el niño se había puesto al día con su madre. Gabe aún estaba frío y cuando Percy y Sally se acercaron a la rubia, se sorprendieron de que Gabe no apareciera, ya que esperaban que él estuviera allí para recordarle a Sally.

Cuando Sally preguntó qué sucedió, dijo crípticamente: "Tuvimos algunas palabras y Gabe tenía muchas cosas en que pensar". Sally no lo sabía, pero Percy sabía que su amigo estaba sonriendo detrás de su máscara y sonrió levemente mientras pronunciaba un "gracias". El adolescente rubio solo asintió y se subieron al auto, Naruto, con sus auriculares prendidos, escuchando su iPod y la madre y el hijo conversando distraídamente, se dirigieron a Montauk.

Aunque escucharon un grito desde el apartamento, "¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ EL DINERO?!" Percy se rió en silencio, Sally tenía una expresión preocupada pero confusa y Naruto sonrió bajo su máscara.

 **Nota del traductor: !Tómala! por pu*o. (no se si dejaran expresión libre en esto asi que para no malograr el Fic, los "censurare" aun que creo que todos saben la expresión.)**

Mientras tanto, Yugao estaba esperando con impaciencia a que Naruto regresara. Ella había recibido un mensaje dos días antes de que él vendría y ahora tenía tres horas de retraso. Yugao se culpó a sí misma cuando le contó sobre la tardanza de Kakashi y ahora él está haciendo lo mismo. Tendría que mejorar su entrenamiento para recordarle al chico que no se demorara, ella debatió qué tipo de tortura tendría que hacer, pero fue expulsada de sus pensamientos por una bocanada de humo.

Mirando hacia abajo ligeramente se sorprendió al ver a Arashi. "Arashi, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y dónde está Naruto y por qué llega tarde?" ella preguntó.

El lobo inclinó la cabeza para saludar, "Oye Yugao. Naruto y su amigo, creo que su nombre era Percy, se fue a la casa del otro chico. También dijo que podrían estar yendo a algún lugar y me dijo que debería ir contigo. Para rastrearlo más tarde ", informó.

La ANBU retirada levantó una ceja, "¿Entonces Percy sabe quiénes somos? Esperaba esto con la cantidad de problemas que causa Naruto", murmuró. Luego miró de nuevo a la convocatoria, "Bien, solo déjame g-" ella no pudo terminar cuando una luz brillaba detrás del lobo. Al instante, Yugao y Arashi estaban en posición de batalla, la chica con su espada desenvainada y el lobo formaba un rayo que lo rodeaba para luchar contra el intruso.

Cuando la luz se apagó, Yugao se sorprendió al ver a quién veía antes de arrodillarse, "¡Señora Artemisa! Lo siento, no sabía que era usted, perdóneme por mi hostilidad".

La diosa, en su forma adulta, solo sonrió a la niña, "No te preocupes, Yugao. Sólo vine a ver cómo estabas". Luego se dio cuenta del lobo que la miraba boquiabierto, Artemisa se volvió hacia el antiguo ANBU con una ceja levantada, "No sabía que tenías un lobo como compañero".

La chica de pelo púrpura parpadeó ante el comentario y luego se rió un poco mientras sacudía la cabeza. "Lamento decepcionar a la señora Artemisa, pero él no es mío. Es un compañero, sí, sin embargo, también es una invocación del Lobo Elemental y aceptaron a su hijo como su invocador. Este tipo aquí es Arashi, el hijo del jefe de la invocación y la convocatoria personal de Naruto ".

La diosa estaba confundida, "¿De dónde obtuvo Naruto el contrato? Sé que uno necesita un contrato para convocar o debe revertirse al reino de invocación cuando Minato me había llevado a la casa de los Toads", preguntó.

"Oh. El Yondaime lo había encontrado durante la tercera gran guerra ninja y ya era un invocador de los Toads, así que lo mantuvo en un pergamino junto con sus técnicas tan valiosas como la herencia de él a Naruto. Al menos eso estaba escrito en el diario de el Yondaime. ", explicó Yugao.

Arashi entonces fue capaz de hablar desde su estado de shock, "¡¿E-ERES LA SEÑORA ARTEMISA? ¡¿LA DIOSA DE LA CAZA ?!" luego se giró para mirar a la mujer de cabello púrpura, "¡¿Por qué no dijiste que la conocías?!"

"Uh ... porque pensé que era irrelevante y no me preguntaste, ¿Arashi?" dijo confundida, sin entender que el lobo estaba llegando.

"¡Es un gran problema porque la adoramos por hacernos amigos de los lobos y nos eligió como su símbolo y como sus animales sagrados! No sólo que nuestros ancianos de clan eran uno de los pocos que venían de la manada de Lady Artemisa antes de abandonar el grupo. hicieron su propio paquete y aprendieron a aprovechar el chakra! "

"Está bien ..." Yugao digirió la información mientras Artemis miraba al lobo con cariño. Lo que Arashi dijo era verdad, su animal sagrado, aparte de un ciervo, era un lobo (aunque otros dicen que se llaman sus perros de caza, pero en su mayoría son lo mismo ... creo?). Ella y sus cazadores los usaron para ayudarlos a localizar monstruos que Zeus quiere matar o lo que sea que encuentren.

Ella sonrió al ahora loba, nerviosa y tímida, "Está bien, Arashi. Estoy complacida con quien mi hijo elige como compañero". Esta vez la mandíbula del lobo cayó y los ojos se abrieron como platos. "¿E-eres la mamá de N-Nar-ruto? E-entonces ... tú ... rompiste tu v-vo-voto?", Asintiendo con la cabeza, se desmayó de lado con remolinos en los ojos. Ambas mujeres se rieron ligeramente del lobo antes de volverse la una a la otra.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está mi hijo ahora Yugao?" dijo la niña suspiró con frustración.

"Está con su amigo Percy, quien creo que también es un semidiós y tiene una corazonada que desde que Naruto me dijo que olía a océano, iba a algún lugar junto a los Jackson. Pensé que había imitado la tardanza de Kakashi cuando le conté a Naruto sobre él. ¡Incluso tiene una máscara que trato de quitárselo o trato de echar un vistazo cuando está dormido o comiendo! " exclamó ella, Yugao estaba demasiado ocupada para quejarse y notó que Artemis le temblaba los ojos.

'Naruto idolatra a Kakashi… solo espero que no lo copie leyendo esos libros pervertidos que escriben el perezoso sapo Pervertido,' ella juró en su mente. Miró a Yugao que ahora estaba caminando, "Yugao". Dicha niña se detuvo al ser llamada, "¿Qué dijo Naruto?" ella preguntó.

"Dijo que si quiero encontrarlo, traeré a Arashi conmigo para rastrear su olor y lo haremos esta noche para que nadie pueda verlo, pero usaré genjutsu para estar seguro". Luego hizo un clon de sombra para empacar sus cosas y cambió su ropa por su viejo uniforme ANBU. Luego le dio un codazo a Arashi para que se despertara y rápidamente le dijo que iban a rastrear a Naruto. Artemis también pensó en algo, "Yugao, por favor, ven aquí". La chica hizo lo que le dijeron y se paró frente a la diosa.

"Estaba pensando en dejar la caza más tarde, pero ahora sería el mejor momento para eso, así que, Yugao Uzuki, ¿te unirás a la caza?"

La ninja de pelo púrpura se sorprendió, pero se arrodilló con la cabeza inclinada. "Me comprometo con la diosa Artemisa. Le doy la espalda a la compañía de los hombres, aceptó la doncella eterna y me uno a la caza".

Cuando se confirmó, Yugao tenía un ligero brillo plateado a su alrededor que indicaba que ahora era parte de la caza de Artemisa.

"Levántate, Yugao, ahora encuentra a mi hijo y no le digas que eres un cazador, ya que eso me dejaría fácilmente y también", la diosa chasqueó los dedos y Yugao se cubrió con una luz plateada. Se apagó para revelar a Yugao, solo que mucho más joven, posiblemente 15 años. "Te convertí en una chica de 15 años para que encajaras en la cacería, hice lo mismo con Anko cuando se unió".

Yugao sonrió agradecida y se excusó cuando su clon terminó su trabajo. Luego saludó a la diosa y tanto el ninja como el lobo desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Artemis negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba en su hijo. "Me pregunto qué habrá aprendido Naruto con Yugao. ¿Es lo suficientemente fuerte como para desafiar a un monstruo?" Se preguntaba con curiosidad y preocupación. Se encogió de hombros, se teletransportó al campamento de cazadores.

De vuelta con nuestro rubio favorito Jinchūriki, él estaba escuchando algo de música de su iPod mientras ambos Jackson continuaron hablando sobre lo que Percy hizo en los últimos meses. Se puso los auriculares para no escuchar su conversación porque pensó que era grosero. Otra vez, desde que llegaron a este nuevo lugar, le encantaba escuchar música; a los tres meses que llegaron, obtuvo un iPod con su dinero que ahorró.

Antes de que pasara medio año, también compró una guitarra y tocó algunas canciones que le gustaron. Yugao y los demás le elogiaron por lo bueno que era y Grover sugirió que debería jugar para el concurso de talentos de la escuela. Lo hizo y rápidamente se hizo popular entre la población de niñas, incluso fuera de la escuela. Culpó al club de periodismo escolar por eso y desde entonces estaba cansado cada vez que salía solo. También culpó a Grover por sugerir pruebas en el show de talentos.

Además, cuando Naruto y Yugao habían llegado a este mundo, su lado exuberante, ruidoso e infantil había disminuido que los aldeanos en la hoja creyeran que Jiraiya había dejado de escribir maldad. O si le preguntaran qué le sucedió al viejo Naruto, diría que creció y vio cómo es el mundo real.

En este momento, el auto estacionado al lado de una cabaña de madera que estaba ubicada justo al lado de la playa. La cabaña se veía un poco vieja pero se veía decente en opinión de la rubia. La playa en sí era hermosa, ya que Naruto podía compararlo con el pueblo por la noche cuando estaba en la cima del monumento Hokage. La arena blanca y el océano azul limpio que brillaban cuando el sol lo golpeaba lo hacía admirar el lugar. Ahora entendía por qué la madre e hijo Jackson, amaban tanto el lugar.

Parecía que serían los únicos en la playa ya que no había otros autos estacionados al lado de las otras cabinas. En verdad, el lugar parecía que rara vez se utilizaba, apenas se visitaba. Pero por las miradas en la cara de Percy y Sally, el lugar era especial para ellos si es así.

"De acuerdo, muchachos, ¿por qué no desempacan nuestras cosas mientras yo pago y les digo a los dueños que llegamos", dijo.

Percy sonrió y se dirigió rápidamente al auto para comenzar, y Naruto se metió una mano en el bolsillo trasero antes de sacar un fajo de dinero y le dio a Sally. "Déjame pagar por mi lugar", al verla a punto de protestar, levantó la mano. "Quiero pagar el mío y creo que esto es como un 'gracias' por las cosas que hiciste por mí", admitió tímidamente.

Ella lo miró por un segundo antes de asentir con una sonrisa y se marchó. Siguió el ejemplo de su amigo de pelo negro y ambos comenzaron a descargar y llevar todo a la cabina.

Cuando entraron, el adolescente de los bigotes miró a su alrededor. Era bastante básico con un par de armarios, una pequeña cocina, un baño y un par de camas. Agradeció que hubiera una litera y una cama doble para que no tuviera que preocuparse por compartir una cama o dormir en el suelo. Algunas telarañas aquí y allá, un poco de polvo, pero Naruto pensó que no se usaba mucho.

"No es mucho", el adolescente de ojos verde mar dejó su bolsa mientras miraba a su alrededor. "Pero me encanta venir desde que era pequeña".

"Sí, puedo ver por qué. La playa afuera con vista al mar, una fogata afuera con malvaviscos, este lugar es genial si me preguntas," contestó Naruto.

"Sí. Apuesto a que Isobu hubiera diezmado a un ejército de ninjas si vivieran en este lugar" Kurama estaba asombrado por el paisaje del lugar y sabía que al bijuu de tres colas definitivamente les encantaría vivir en la playa.

Percy asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, pero mi madre tiene otra razón para venir aquí", miró hacia la ventana y vio a su madre entrar a la cabaña. "Aquí es donde conoció a mi papá", esto tuvo una mirada de sorpresa, a juzgar por las cejas levantadas de su amigo.

"En realidad no he oído nada sobre él".

"Nunca lo conocí y apenas puedo recordar algo, como un rastro de una sonrisa, pero eso es todo. Por lo que mi madre me dijo, era un tipo muy rico y poderoso pero muy dulce. Ella dijo que tengo sus ojos y su cabello. Ella lo conoció aquí hablando y conociéndose, pero cuando mi madre se enteró de que estaba embarazada de mí, mi padre se fue a los negocios. Se fue al mar y no ha vuelto desde entonces ". Percy se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró. "Le pregunté por qué no había vuelto y toda mamá dijo que se había perdido en el mar. No muerta. A ella no le gusta hablar de él, eso la hace decir", dijo. fijado.

Naruto miró a la figura de Sally y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste por ella. Era una buena mujer que, lamentablemente, le pasaban cosas malas en la vida. Nunca una vez se enojó y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Echando un vistazo a la mujer, cualquiera podría decir que está feliz de haber venido a esta playa. Además, los años no la han afectado y la han hecho parecer en ella más ... joven. Naruto se estremeció solo de pensar en la palabra.

"Por favor, no pienses en esa palabra ... no estoy listo para morir todavía ..." murmuró Kurama en el sello. Si el adolescente estuviera en su estado mental, habría visto al gran Kyuubi meciéndose hacia atrás y adelante con sus colas enrolladas mientras chupaba sus manos humanas / zorro.

'No estoy diciendo nada'.

Cuando Sally se encontró con los dos niños, se pusieron a desempaquetar rápidamente y salieron para que pudieran disfrutar. Como era verano, la arena estaba tibia cuando caminaban, sin embargo, cuando sumergían sus pies en el agua hacía frío como el hielo.

Después de nadar en el océano, jugaron en la playa con un juego de béisbol, turnándose para batear y lanzar. Eso fue fácilmente ganado por Naruto con su velocidad y su entrenamiento de shinobi como un gran atleta. Percy fue capaz de golpear la pelota varias veces y estaba un poco contento con ella.

El día se convirtió en noche con la luna alta en el cielo, el océano reflejando su luz lunar. Como durante el día. Pero Naruto lo encontró más hermoso bajo la luna, sintió que se le había dado un impulso de energía que casi podía enfrentar a Yugao y sus clones por cinco veces y no sentirse exhausto. Ahora todos estaban sentados alrededor de la cálida fogata mientras asaban malvaviscos en el extremo de un palo y hacían charla ociosa.

"Mamá ... ¿Cómo era papá?" Preguntó Percy. Naruto y Sally estaban sorprendidos por la pregunta, pero todo lo que Sally hizo fue dejar su malvavisco con suavidad. Los niños podían ver que sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos, lo que significaba que estaba recordando al padre de Percy.

"Era amable, Percy. Alto, guapo y poderoso, pero también muy gentil. Incluso tienes sus ojos y su cabello".

Percy lo tomó antes de preguntar: "¿Qué edad tenía? Quiero decir ... cuando se fue".

La madre observó cómo las llamas bailaban a la ligera. "Estuvo conmigo durante 3 meses, Percy. Fue justo aquí, en esta playa, donde pasamos el tiempo juntos".

"P-pero él me conocía como un b-bebe, c-cierto?" preguntó vacilante.

Sally negó con la cabeza. "No, cariño. Él sabía que esperaba un bebé, pero nunca te vio. Tenía que irse antes de que nacieras", su tono sonaba triste para Naruto. Percy asintió, dolido de que nunca llegará a saber quién es su padre. ¿Quién no lo haría cuando el padre de su hijo se había ido.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Naruto?" Preguntó Sally. "Nunca hablaste de tus padres. ¿Cómo eran ellos?" tenía bastante curiosidad por saber quiénes son los padres de la rubia, ya que nunca vieron a nadie, excepto a Yugao, cuando vinieron a visitarlos. También sabía que él era un huérfano, pero Yugao se convirtió en tutor cuando tenía 8 años. Percy también se preguntó quiénes eran los padres de su amigo, pero nunca le preguntaron si sabía que era un tema delicado para Naruto.

Dijo que el adolescente de los bigotes se encogió de hombros: "Mi papá murió el día que nací, me abrazó una vez y luego se fue a hacer algo y luego murió. Lo más cercano que tengo que tener como familia ahora es a Yugao como mi hermana sustituta".

"¿No conoces a tus padres?" preguntó Sally. Incluso Percy estaba un poco sorprendido por la declaración de sus amigos.

Naruto asintió, "La gente antes de mudarme pensó que era mejor que no lo hiciera".

Kurama resopló en su mente. "Sí, también con respecto a eso estoy sellado dentro de ti. No te lo dirían a excepción del viejo mono o perro gris".

(An: deberías saber a quién me estoy refiriendo).

"¿Por qué? ¡Eso es completamente injusto! ¿Por qué no deberías saber quiénes fueron tus padres?" Preguntó Percy. Ni siquiera podía comprender si no conocía a su propia madre.

"Nunca supe por qué y lo dejé así, pero probablemente nunca los volveré a ver." Luego sonrió con tristeza "Hasta hace seis años recibí una carta de Yugao. Cuando la leí, decía que venía de mi madre, le pregunté a Yugao si aún estaba viva y Ane-Sama dijo que sí, pero que aún no podía verme. Algo que ambos dijeron que veré a mamá cuando llegue el momento. " Percy asintió en comprensión, mientras que Sally se mantuvo en silencio ya que sus ojos se abrieron un poco.

Sally estaba corriendo una milla por minuto mientras pensaba y miraba a la adolescente rubia, "¿Podría ser el mismo que Percy?"

 **Nota del traductor: No se, tu dime. Si se nota muchísimo. O al menos los que leen esto lo saben.**

Quedó callado antes de que Percy le preguntara a dónde iría porque dicho niño necesitaba una nueva escuela para ir. Sally acaba de decir que se encargará de eso y Percy se preguntó si su madre lo quería cerca, solo para que Sally tuviera los ojos llorosos y abrazara a su hijo cerca de ella. Naruto solo se sentó allí comiendo un malvavisco mientras miraba a la madre y al hijo con envidia. ' Lo que daría para poder pasar tiempo con mamá '.

"Oh, no te preocupes, mocoso. Lo dije antes y lo diré otra vez, te reuniras con ella cuando llegue el momento. Ahora, amablemente, ¡DEJA DE PENSAR PARA PODER DORMIR!" El zorro gritó y Naruto se estremeció ante el volumen de la voz.

"-ruto. ¡Naruto!"

Lo sacaron de sus pensamientos cuando Sally lo llamó. Su mano en su hombro y le estaba mirando preocupada, "¿Estás bien?"

Él asintió y sonrió tímidamente, "Sí. Me perdí en mis pensamientos, jeje".

"Está bien, Percy y yo vamos a entrar ahora, no llegues demasiado tarde". Ella le dio un beso en la frente y su cara tenía un tono rojo. Miró hacia abajo y murmuró "bien" cuando los dos Jacksons entraron en la cabina. Cuando estaban fuera de la vista, Naruto suspiró mientras "canalizaba el chakra hacia el hombro derecho, y una bocanada de humo ahora sostenía una guitarra.

La guitarra era blanca, lo cual era raro para una guitarra acústica, tenía diseños de hojas verdes y ondas azules. Se compuso y comenzó a rasgar.

 **(Nota del Autor: Si desea escuchar el enlace de la canción está en la parte superior o inferior).**

 **Nota del traductor: No encontré algún link, o puede que esté muy ciego así que busqué la canción por si lo querían escuchar es esta: Lucky One- Simple Plan**

Now the stars are lined up so perfectly  
For everybody, but not for me  
Wish it could be easy  
But it never goes away  
It's never like the movies  
It's never like they say

But maybe one day I'll be back on my feet  
And all of this pain on me gone  
And maybe it won't be so hard to believe  
Then I'll found out just where I belong  
It feel like it's taking forever  
But one day things can get better  
And maybe  
My time will come  
And I'll be the lucky one

Now I can't stop thinkin?  
How this life could be  
I can keep pretendin?  
But honestly  
Could we really make a difference?  
Could we really ever change a thing?  
It's never like the movies  
It's never like you think

But maybe one day I'll be back on my feet  
And all of this pain on me gone  
And maybe it won't be so hard to believe  
When I found out just where I belong  
It feel like it's taking forever  
But one day things can get better  
Then maybe  
My time will come  
And I'll be the lucky one

So give me a reason to keep holdin' on  
Something that makes me believe  
And my life's gonna change  
Seems like everyone else gets a shot, gets a break  
I can't wait for that to be me

Maybe one day I'll be back on my feet  
And all of this pain on me gone (all of this pain on me gone)  
Maybe it won't be so hard to believe  
And I'll found out just where I belong (I'll found out just where I belong)  
And maybe one day I'll be back on my feet  
And all of this pain on me gone  
It feel like it's taking forever  
But one day  
Things can get better  
And maybe  
My time will come  
And I'll be the lucky one  
And I'll be the lucky one

Cantó suavemente al final, como terminó con un rasgueo final. Naruto suspiró mientras sellaba su guitarra mientras creaba algunos clones de sombra para vigilar la cabina, luego se dirigió a la cabina para dormir un poco. Sin darse cuenta, alguien lo había visto y sus ojos color miel se estaban rompiendo un poco. "No te preocupes, Naruto. Nos verás pronto." Entonces ella de repente desapareció en una columna de llamas.

Más tarde aquella noche

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe mientras se levantaba y le quitaba las mantas.

Uno de los clones acaba de disiparse y sus ojos se ensancharon cuando consiguió los recuerdos. '¿Que demonios? Kurama! Despierta tenemos un problema ', advirtió la rubia.

"* bosteza * ¡Muy bien, estoy levantado, estoy levantado! Qu ... ¡Levántate y sácate el sello ahora!"

El adolescente estaba muy por delante de él y había sellado todo lo que tenía. Sus acciones hicieron que Sally se despertara junto con Percy, aunque Percy tenía una expresión de pánico en su rostro que le hacía preguntarse si su amigo tenía una pesadilla.

"¿Naruto? ¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó Sally mientras se frotaba el sueño de los ojos. Dicha rubia no contestó cuando corrió directamente hacia la puerta y la abrió. Grover parecía resoplar y tenía el brazo listo para golpear. También tenía una expresión de sorpresa pero cansada.

"¿Qué ...se… supone… que... estaban... pensando?" se quedó sin aliento. Luego tragó un poco el aire, "¡He estado buscándolos toda la noche!"

Naruto solo levantó la mano y señaló a Percy, "¡Culpalo a él! Él me hizo ... bueno, técnicamente, también tuve la culpa porque lo ayudé a salir". Murmuró la última parte para sí mismo. Sacudió la cabeza y luego recordó los recuerdos de su clon. Mirando hacia abajo, no podía creerlo, pero frente a él había una prueba. Las patas de Grover eran patas de cabra. "Entonces, ¿quieres explicar esto?" Señaló la parte inferior del cuerpo de Grover.

Grover negó con la cabeza, "¡No hay tiempo! ¡Te necesitamos a ti y a Percy fuera de aquí!"

Sally, vestida con una bata para cubrir sus pijamas, caminó a la vista de Grover y su rostro se transformó en una cara de terror cuando palideció una vez que lo vio. Ella giró y miró directamente a Percy.

"Percy!" gritó por encima del sonido de la lluvia. "¿Qué pasó en la escuela?" ella no recibió una respuesta de él cuando el chico cabra con patas interrumpió: "¡Tenemos que salir aquí! Está justo detrás de mí, ¡tenemos que irnos ahora!"

Al ver a Percy todavía en estado de shock, miró a la única rubia en la cabina y le preguntó: "¿Qué no me dijeron, muchachos?" Al no tener sentido en ocultar la verdad, le contó sobre el incidente sobre la Sra. Dodds, al escuchar a Grover y al Sr. Brunner hablar en la oficina de dicho hombre, y tres ancianas extrañas cuando el autobús se averió.

Si era posible, la madre se puso más pálida antes de agarrar las llaves y el bolso y ladrar: "¡Chicos, suban al auto, ahora!"

Grover corrió, más como galopando / trotando (¿Las cabras incluso galopan?) - hacia el auto y abrieron el auto para que todos entraran. Sally, Percy y Naruto salieron corriendo de la cabaña, todos ellos todavía vistiendo sus pijamas, saltaron en el carro Una vez que Sally se puso al volante, se lanzó al suelo y dejó un pequeño rastro de polvo. Grover se sentó a su lado y Naruto y Percy se sentaron en la parte de atrás.  
 **Nota del Traductor: No lo se, ni tampoco el porque te contesto si no me vas a responder :P**

Condujeron a través de la noche a lo largo de los oscuros caminos rurales. El viento y la lluvia chocaron contra el parabrisas del coche. Nadie sabía cómo Sally podía ver a dónde iba, pero no preguntó, ya que seguía conduciendo casi como en piloto automático.

"Entonces ... ¿eh, Grover? ¿Tú y mi mamá se conocen?" Preguntó Percy, finalmente fuera de su estado de shock. "Más o menos, ella realmente no me conoce pero sabía que te estaba cuidando, a los dos", él los miró a los dos.

"¡Es-es-es, espera! ¿Entonces Yugao sabe que tú también me estás mirando?" preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

"No lo sé, pero creo que ella sospechaba de mí porque la vi una vez mirándome, como si fuera un misterio".

Naruto gimió: "Genial ... nuestro amigo resultó ser un acosador y nos habla a los dos", bromeó. Aunque no tuvo la reacción deseada cuando Grover le dio una leve mirada.

"Los estaba vigilando a los dos. Me aseguré de que estuvieran bien, pero no pretendía ser su amigo. Soy su amigo", respondió con seriedad.

"Entonces, si eres una cabra en las piernas y la mitad del cuerpo humano", Naruto observó a su amigo. "Entonces debes ser un sátiro por lo que puedo decir de los recuerdos de mi clon".

"¿Cómo supiste que soy un ... Espera clon?" Su voz se volvió aguda al final.

"Lo explicaré más tarde, de todos modos, de la carta que mi mamá me dijo que estudiara sobre la mitología griega. Eso y yo puedo oler tu aroma, por cierto, tenemos que conseguirte un desodorante". Otra mirada fulminante fue lanzada hacia Naruto cuando Sally y Percy intentaron sofocar sus risitas.

"¿Qué está pasando? Sin embargo, no puedo entender lo que está pasando", dijo Percy ahora.

"Percy", dijo su madre, "hay demasiadas cosas que explicar y no mucho tiempo. Necesitamos que tú y Naruto se pongan a salvo".

"¿Seguridad? ¿De que?"

"Oh, nadie", dijo Grover mientras miraba el espejo lateral y el retrovisor, verificando si algo los estaba siguiendo. "Sólo el gobernante del inframundo y algunos de los monstruos más sedientos de sangre".

"Qué?" Preguntó Naruto mientras ambos parpadeaban búho.

"Bueno, eso es muy conveniente", Kurama comentó sarcásticamente.

"Principalmente Percy, ya que está en mayor peligro, pero también tenemos que alejarte", declaró Grover, quien luego se tapó la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Los otros dos niños no pudieron envolver sus mentes en torno a lo que estaba sucediendo. Bueno, Percy no pudo. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que era sólo un sueño. Sin embargo sabía que no estaba soñando, no tenía imaginación. No podía soñar algo tan realista.

De repente, Sally giró a la izquierda por la carretera y se encontraron conduciendo por una granja de fresas que tenía grandes casas de madera que estaban oscurecidas. También había un gran cartel de piquete que decía "ESCOJA SUS PROPIAS FRESAS".

"Casi allí, casi allí". Los chicos escucharon a Grover y Sally murmuraron para sí mismos. Entonces Percy hizo la pregunta que tenía en mente: "¿A dónde vamos?"

"El campamento de verano del que te hablé". Naruto captó la tensión en la madre de Percy cuando ella habló, él también puede ver que sus ojos estaban empezando a nublarse. Grover y él podían decir que Sally estaba luchando por no llorar, no podían culparla.

"El lugar al que no querías que fuera". Tanto Naruto como Grover casi se enfrentan a la ignorancia de su amigo. Los ojos de Sally luego comenzaron a derramar lágrimas.

"Por favor, Percy," ella rogó. "Esto es lo suficientemente difícil como es, trata de entender. Estás en peligro".

"Porque algunas ancianas-"

"No eran algunas señoras de edad, Percy", Grover interrumpió, miró a Percy. Naruto asintió de acuerdo, "Ésos eran los destinos, ¿no?"

"Sí, y ¿sabes lo que significa; el hecho de que estén frente a ti, Percy? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto de ... cuando alguien está a punto de morir", dijo.

"Genial" murmuró Naruto cuando Grover y Percy comenzaron a discutir sobre lo que el medio significaba sobre la muerte de este último. Sally ignoró a los dos y miró a la rubia por el espejo trasero.

"¿Estás bien, Naruto?" ella preguntó preocupada

"Está bien. Solo es difícil tomarlo todo - ¡CUIDADO!" él gritó. Sally hizo un giro brusco cuando la figura apareció inesperadamente al lado del auto, casi lo golpeó pero fue capaz de esquivarlo.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" preguntó el adolescente de ojos verdes mientras intentaba agarrarse. Nadie le contestó porque ni un segundo después, un destello cegador iluminó el área antes de que el auto de repente se volcara y cayera boca abajo y patinara hasta detenerse.

"Oh ... mi cabeza," Naruto se frotó la cabeza antes de hacer una mueca. Notó que su mano tenía sangre cuando estaba frente a él.

"¡Naruto! Espera, estoy trabajando en la curación ahora". Un momento después, sintió un ligero chorro del chakra de su inquilino que fluía hacia su cabeza. Mentalmente le dio las gracias al zorro antes de sentarse mientras pensaba "¿Nos alcanzó un rayo?" Miró y vio que todos pensaban lo mismo, excepto Grover. Tenía gotas de sangre que brotaban de su boca, inclinándose sobre el rubio le revisó el pulso y se sintió aliviado al descubrir que solo estaba inconsciente.

"Chicos, tenemos que salir de aquí", ordenó Sally. El sonido de pisadas atrajo su atención por el camino, miraron hacia abajo y pudieron ver la gran figura que avanzaba pesadamente hacia ellos. Parecía que él estaba cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos en el aire como puntas afiladas.

"¡Todos afuera ahora!" intentaron abrirlo pero no se movieron. Naruto le dio una patada pero todavía no se movió, suspirando para sí mismo, pensó: "De todos modos, pronto lo descubrirían". "Percy, Sally retrocede un poco". Lo hicieron y el adolescente de las patillas se levantó de su mano derecha y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció una bola de energía azul. Levantó la mano hacia atrás y luego lanzó un grito: "¡RASENGAN!" La bola de energía chocó contra la puerta del auto y salió disparada. Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos de incredulidad antes de romperse cuando salieron, mientras que Naruto sacó a Grover y lo llevó sobre su hombro.

"Percy, Naruto. ¿Ves ese árbol gigante en la cima de la colina?" Señaló el más grande que dominaba a todos los demás. "Diríjanse directamente hacia ella y no se detengan. Pasen la colina y verán una granja en el valle. Pidan ayuda", explicó.

"Mamá, tú también vienes", Percy la agarró del brazo y Sally sonrió con tristeza. Naruto luego mantuvo su mano libre en un sello de mano de carnero, "¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Una bocanada de humo y Sally se sintió llevada. Miró en shock al ver a dos de Naruto y el que la sostenía habló.

"No te vamos a dejar, señora Jackson, así que ni lo piense", el clon la fulminó con la mirada cuando empezaron a caminar hacia la colina.

"Comida ..." gimió el sátiro inconsciente haciendo que Naruto se riera nerviosamente. "Es bueno saber que estás soñando con comida, pero necesitas relajarte en las enchiladas porque eres pesado para mí. Y eso es decir algo porque puedo cargar dos galones de agua". Se guardó la última parte para él.

!ROOOAAARRRRRR!

El grupo se desaceleró un poco y giró hacia el sonido, pero vio que el auto de Gabe se tiraba del camino como en una lata. Luego vieron a un hombre grande y voluminoso que corría hacia ellos haciendo que el suelo temblara mientras emitía fuertes gruñidos, resoplidos o resoplidos. Cuando se acercó, los dos muchachos empapados vieron que tenía más de 7 pies de altura y tenía manos grandes y carnosas, su mitad superior estaba peluda y borrosa. Su cabeza era muy grande y también cubierta de pelo y pelusa. Entonces, lo más notable es un anillo brillante que atraviesa su nariz y dos cuernos grandes y puntiagudos en los lados de su cabeza.

"Oh no ..." Sally palideció mientras miraba antes de girarse y apretarse más contra el clon. "¡Apúrate! Está detrás de Percy, pero existe la posibilidad de que también te persiga Naruto, tenemos que hacerlo rápido".

Fue entonces cuando Percy reconoció lo que los perseguía: "¡Mamá, esa cosa! Casi parece ..."

"¡No digas sus nombres Percy!" Ella lo interrumpió, "Los nombres tienen poder".

"El hijo de Pasiphae, como en la historia de Teseo y el toro con esteroides", mencionó Naruto. Los nombres tienen poder por lo que lo evitó. Los ojos de Percy estaban muy abiertos, "¿Pero cómo? Esos eran solo mitos". Estaba corriendo a lo largo de los dos Naruto mientras que el rubio mantenía su ritmo lento para que su amigo pudiera alcanzarlo.

Naruto le dijo a su amigo. "Percy, ¿no te das cuenta de que Grover, nuestro amigo, es un sátiro cuya mitad inferior es una cabra? Entonces, tú y Yugao nos conoces acerca de ser un shinobi. Si ser un ninja es real, entonces la mitología griega es real. También comenzando a ver por qué mamá y Yugao me empujaron a leer sobre eso ".

El pino estaba un poco por delante, al menos a cien metros cuesta arriba. Naruto lo estaba haciendo bien debido a su entrenamiento y resistencia, pero Percy comenzaba a quedarse atrás mientras que el Minotauro comenzaba a ponerse al día con el trío cuando olía sus aromas.

"Su vista y oído son malos", mencionó Sally. "Está usando su nariz para olernos. Pero pronto descubrirá dónde estamos". Después de que ella dijo esto, el monstruo rugió en dirección a ellos.

"Eso es solo una mala pasada. Creo que tu amigo tiene tu suerte opuesta, kit". El Jinchūriki se retorció un poco por las palabras de su amigo, pero no hizo ningún comentario al acercarse a la línea de árboles.

"Espera en el último segundo y salta del camino hacia un lado. No puede cambiar de dirección cuando carga", aconsejó. Ellos asintieron, aunque Percy vacilaba. Luego lo oyeron rugir cuando aceleró el ritmo y lo vieron acercarse a ellos. Estaban un poco alejados del árbol pero casi estaban allí. Naruto se giró para comprobar, pero sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas cuando vio al Minotauro detrás de su amigo, "¡PERCY ESQUIVA AL LADO AHORA!" él gritó.

Ni siquiera dudó dos veces, el chico de pelo negro lo hizo y rodó a su derecha. Justo a tiempo para que el hombre toro saliera en línea recta justo donde estaba Percy y se estrelló contra un árbol.

Corriendo más lejos, Naruto colocó al sátiro derribado en la parte inferior de su árbol designado antes de darse la vuelta, desarmando a un kunai mientras lo hacía, y comenzó a correr cuesta abajo hacia Percy y sus secuaces.

Su cabeza se giró hacia un lado cuando recibió los recuerdos de un clon. Allí vio a Sally corriendo hacia el otro lado y de regreso a donde está el camino. Se volvió para mirarlos y trató de llamar la atención del hombre toro: "¡Vete! ¡No puedo ir contigo! Lo mantendré distraído". Entonces ella comenzó a tirarle piedras.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para el Minotauro y lo acusó. Sally intentó saltar a un lado, pero el Minotauro se enteró de su error y la atrapó en sus carnosas manos. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror ante eso y gritaron.

"NO MAMÁ / SRA JACKSON!" Sally los miró tristemente, resignándose a su destino antes de que el monstruo la apretara y desapareciera en una luz dorada.

Percy observó con horror cómo su madre desaparecía y se arrodillaba. Naruto solo miró con incredulidad antes de que se convirtiera en ira y rabia.

¡Podría haberla salvado! ¡Maldición! ¡Podría haberla salvado! su subconscientemente comenzó a dibujar en el chakra de Kurama. Luego notó que el Minotauro cargó hacia Grover y ahora estaba en la primera etapa de Jinchuuriki. El aire se volvió más frío cuando la sensación de muerte comenzó a filtrarse en el aire.

"¡Naruto! ¡Cálmate! No estás listo para ..." Las emociones cortaron la conexión y la rubia comenzó a hacer sellos manuales. Terminó con un sello de mano de serpiente. "SUITON:SUIRYŪDAN NO JUTSU!"

Toda el agua a su alrededor se arremolinó en el aire y comenzó a formar un dragón, sus ojos de color rojo rubí miraron a la bestia mientras retrocedía sorprendida. "¡ROOOOAAAR!" el dragón rugió antes de correr y se estrelló contra el Minotauro empujándolo hacia atrás. Percy salió de su estado y en un ataque de ira saltó hacia el Minotauro usando su cabeza como una piedra para saltar, se envolvió las piernas alrededor del cuello y comenzó a tirar de sus cuernos.

Si Naruto estuviera en control en este momento, se habría sentido impresionado pero solo habría sido acusado de un kunai listo para atacar. Se escuchó un chasquido cuando Percy logró romper el cuerno y se encontró en el suelo con un cuerno en la mano. El Minotauro se volvió y dio un puñetazo al rubio en un árbol, que finalmente salió de su furia. 'Ack! ¡Esto es más doloroso que los golpes de Yugao! Él hizo una mueca mientras se apretaba el pecho.

Miró al monstruo y vio una gran herida en su pecho que comenzaba a sanar lentamente y se levantó de nuevo mientras miraba a la rubia. Levantándose con una ligera dificultad, la rubia pasó por más sellos de las manos y terminó el sello de la liebre, "¡Suiton: Mizurappa!" Sus mejillas se hincharon, luego abrió la boca ligeramente y una corriente de agua a presión brotó. Cortó los brazos del Minotauro, quien rugió de dolor y cayó de rodillas.

"¡ACABALO PERCY APUÑALA SU PECHO!" señaló la mano de Percy y el chico de ojos verde mar lo hizo. Corrió y golpeó el cuerno en el pecho del Minotauro. Rugió de dolor antes de caer al suelo y explotó en polvo dorado. Percy jadeó un poco antes de correr hacia su amigo y ver que estaba sosteniendo su pecho.

"Naruto eres ... tú ... está bien ... THUD," el chico de repente se desmayó por el agotamiento. Por suerte Naruto fue capaz de atraparlo.

Naruto jadeó un poco mientras apretaba los dientes. "¡Ah! Creo que una de mis costillas perforó un pulmón." Pensó que mientras se acostaba más tarde, oyó pasos y ... se escuchó un sonido detrás de él.

Agachó la cabeza para ver y solo pudo distinguir dos figuras esbeltas, pensó que eran chicas y una figura más grande detrás de ellas, pero no podía ver cuando su vista comenzó a ponerse borrosa y oscura. Puede ver a dos chicas, ambas rubias, una tenía un cabello enroscado de princesa que se acercó a Percy y comenzó a murmurar palabras que no podía entender mientras que la otra rubia caminaba hacia él.

Se arrodilló y Naruto pudo ver sus tormentosos ojos grises con un tinte azul en ellos. Entonces, de repente sintió que un chakra desconocido se filtraba en su pecho, podía escuchar que su respiración empezaba a aligerarse y su pecho ya no dolía más.

Y él podía oírlo. Escuchó su voz que le era familiar, "Quirón, la herida de Naruto". Oyó el clop venir hacia ellos.

Lo último que pensó fue: '¡Su chakra! ¡Es ella, está aquí en la Tierra!' entonces se desmayó.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Nota del traductor: Ya que el escritor no escribió nada al final, creo que comentare algo para rellenar.**

 **Me pregunto si alguien leera esto puede que sí, puede que no. No lo se, el propósito de esta traducción es que puedan leerlo en español para que no estén con el traductor al lado, es molesto hacer eso y si alguien lo hizo creo que me entenderá. Puede que me demore en traducirlo, asi que sientanse libres de ir a la historia original si quieren leerlo de forma más rápida. si no lo quieren hacer, pues tendrán que esperar a que actualize :P**


End file.
